Survivalist
by Sahara-098
Summary: When Maka and Chrona are sent back in time to 1968, they must fight along side four unlikely allies in order to get back to their time, whit the undead around every turn. Pairing is MakaxChrona. Maybe a lemon, but I don't think it would suit the story.
1. Meeting up

"Survivalist…"

A Soul Eater/Black Ops "Zombies" crossover written by Sahara-098

I do not own either Call of Duty: Black Ops or Soul Eater for that matter.

All "Zombies" characters belong to Treyarch and all Soul Eater characters belong to their creator, Atsushi Ōkubo.

I'm going to use "Project 115" as the name for the experiments that created the zombies.

It's been a while since I saw any Soul Eater episodes because my cable provider got rid of the only anime channel I had due to low viewing ratings. So, sorry in advance if I get something wrong.

For the record, just copy and paste the foreign language parts into Google translate. You'll be good then.

Theme of the story: We're all one step away from death.

"Shit, we need to get out of here! There's too many!" the American Marine yelled as he fired an upgraded RPK light machine gun down the hall behind him. A German scientist ran past the Marine with a Red Army soldier and an Imperial Army officer close behind. "Quick, we must get behind the electrical fence! I'll throw the switch and fry them." The Russian said as he stood next to the red box that activated the electricity fence. "Now Nickolai! Throw the switch!" the Imperial officer called out as he took a firing position behind an over turned table. Nickolai set his Commando assault rifle down on a table and he flipped the switch. The electrical bars came down from the door frame and the horde of zombies ran right into it and they all died one by one as they passed through. When the last zombie fell, Nickolai sighed heavily in relief as he picked up his gun. "That was a little too close." The German scientist said as she sat down in a blood stained chair. "It'll be a while until the next wave hits us, so check your weapons and ammo." The Marine said as he checked the magazine in his RPK. "Hey guys. Look at where we're at!" The Russian said happily. The others turned around and smiled widely as they saw what made the Russian so happy. "Jackpot. We've found the booze stash." The Marine said as he approached the shelf of beer. They all got drinks and opened them and started to happily sip away. "It's a good thing that you can immediately recognize booze when you see it Nickolai." The German scientist said as he sipped at his beer. "It helps by being a drunkard your entire life." Nickolai said. "Okay, who wants another round?" the Marine said. "I'll take another Dempsey." The Imperial officer said. "Heads up Takeo." Dempsey said as he tossed a fresh beer at Takeo. "I hate to ruin everyone's good time, but where are we?" Nickolai said with a blank look on his scared face. "Well, back when we were working on Project 115, we had placed multiple teleportation pads around Europe, that way, when we finished Project 115 we could teleport the finished results into enemy territory and into showcase places to demonstrate the final results. However, I do not remember the teleportation pad back in the lobby being marked down on the map I looked at before the outbreak. So, I have two theories. A, we either teleported to an unmarked pad, or we time traveled." Richtofen said as he scratched at his chin. "Please. Time travel Richtofen? Doesn't that seem a little unreasonable?" Dempsey said as he chuckled. "When we teleported test subjects, they still came back a zombie, but they had newspapers. Most of them had years from 1950 to 2016. I think time travel was possible through our tests. Don't you Dempsey?" Richtofen said smugly. "I have to agree with the insane doctor." Takeo said flatly. "And why is that Comrade?" Nickolai asked. Takeo held up a once crumpled up newspaper. The date under the paper title said: Thursday, August 15, 1968. "Well, I'll be damned. We did time travel." Dempsey said as he ran a hand through his buzz-cut hair. "I told you Dempsey: Don't argue with science." Richtofen said as he finished his beer. There was silence for a little bit, and then it was broken by the shrieks of approaching zombies. "Okay guys. Break time is over. Time to go and fight." Dempsey said as he picked up his RPK. The others followed suit and grabbed their weapons and set up a firing line at the door that would spew out the zombies.

Go ahead about forty-four years to the year 2012. Half way across the world in the Nevada Desert was Death City. Death City is home to the DWMA, or the Death Weapon Meister Academy. At the DWMA, children learned how to save innocent souls and eliminate evil souls while training their weapon partners to become personal weapons for the Grim Reaper, who is the Dean of the DWMA. Chrona sat in the Silver Moon classroom bored out of his skull. The pink haired boy had started to doodle on his notes when he started to gaze out the window. It was summer and he really wanted to be outside with his friends. But class came first and he could wait another few hours to go outside. Professor Franken Stein was doing yet another dissection for the class. He had somewhat of a fetish for cutting things open and examining the internals or creatures. Stein was blathering away about how the bird used a natural poison in its glands to stun its prey when hunting, but Chrona wasn't listening. He was jerked back into reality by the end of class bell and he got up and gathered his books and class papers. "Chrona. A word?" Stein said. Chrona froze and looked at his teacher. "Y-y-yes sir?" He stuttered. "I've noticed you have been daydreaming more and more recently. Keep this up and you won't pass the semester." Stein said flatly. Chrona timidly nodded and stood there. "Okay, you're dismissed now." Stein said as she cleaned up the lesson he was working on. Chrona nodded again and left the classroom and went to go find his friend Maka.

Maka was sitting on the ledge of one of the outdoor balconies and she looked out over Death City. She turned around at the sound of footsteps and she saw Chrona. Her emerald eyes met with his grey ones and Maka smiled. "Hey Chrona. How was class?" Maka asked. "The same. Another dissection." Chrona said timidly as he sat down next to his friend. Maka reached around Chrona and gave him a hug. "I'm sure Stein will move on to something new." Maka said happily as she remembered how she had to sit through Stein's dissections. "Yeah, probably a new animal." Chrona said quietly. Maka giggled. Chrona shyly smiled and started to stare off again. "What's wrong Chrona?" Maka asked worriedly. "Do you ever wonder how you're going to die?" Chrona asked randomly. Maka sat there with her finger on her chin. "No, I can't really say I have ever wondered." She replied. "Why?" she asked. "It's all a matter of time, right? One day we'll drop dead, or the world explodes, or some sort of apocalypse occurs. There is multiple ways for one to die." Chrona said darkly as he looked down at his lap. Maka sat there a little disturbed at what Chrona was saying. "Chrona, why are you thinking this way?" Maka asked a little scared. "It just seems like we're all just one step away from a quiet death, or a gruesome one." Chrona said as he looked at Maka. Maka looked back at Chrona with some fear in her eyes. "Don't worry Maka. I'm not going to do anything." Chrona said smiling a little to help Maka calm down. Maka blinked a little, and then she smiled back and hugged Chrona. "That's good to hear. I thought you were going to commit suicide or something." She said sadly. "Why would I do that? I'd be losing all my friends and the one person I care most about." Chrona said simply. Maka looked at Chrona as she realized who that one person he cared about most was. She smiled and turned around and hopped off the ledge. "Come on Chrona. Let's go get some lunch." She said happily. Chrona followed suit and walked with Maka into the school and out to the entrance. The two had a nice lunch at a local deli and went around into the different book stores to find something good to read. Maka had gotten some new novels while Chrona got some books on different apocalypses, most about the zombie apocalypse. Maka's eye slightly twitched as Chrona bought the books. "So he was serious about the world ending after all…" Maka though to herself. It was around 1:30 PM when they had to go back to the school for their final lessons for the day. The two were just about to enter the classroom when Soul had stopped them. "Hey, there you are. Lord Death said he wants to see you in the Death Room right now." Soul said. "A mission?" Maka asked. "I think so. Come on." Soul said turning around and started to walk. "Come on Chrona." Maka said as she followed Soul. Chrona nodded and followed along.

"Hey you three! Glad you could make it." Death said happily. "Good afternoon Lord Death." The three said in unison. "Yes, yes. It is a good afternoon today, but the situation at hand is far from good." Death said as his voice changed tones from happy to serious. "What's wrong?" Chrona asked. Death pulled out a map of the United States. The map had red circles drawn around some small towns and around New York City. "It seems there have been reports of the undead rising and attacking towns. I need you three to investigate where they're coming from and put a stop to it." Death said as he rolled up the map and handed it Maka. 'Sir, are they like Sid?" Soul asked. "No, not at all. They'll eat any human they can get their hands on." Death said darkly. "We'll leave immediately sir." Maka said as she placed the map in an inner jacket pocket. She, Soul, and Chrona all turned around and walked out of the Death Room. "Good luck you three!" Death said. "Thanks." Soul replied. "You're going to need it…" Death said to himself.

Now, Dempsey had been in some pretty tight "life or death" situation in the past. But none of them were as serious as this. When the new wave of zombies appeared, they had charged the four man group at a full sprint. Being a little buzzed and the zombies too quick, the four man firing line had broken apart and they scattered as the undead followed each of them. Dempsey was running in the back of the theater stage followed by a massive group of zombies. "Take this you maggot addicts!" He yelled as he threw a Monkey Bomb he had gotten from the Mystery Box on the ground in front of him. He ran off behind cover and trained his RPK sights on the group of zombie that gathered around the explosive cymbal monkey. The monkey exploded and the undead were blown to pieces, but only those who were right near the monkey. The others turned around and stared at Dempsey. "Oh shit..." he said as he readied his gun. The horde started to charge for him when there was a sudden gust of wind. Dempsey's ears popped from a sudden pressure change as the zombies were blasted away by a visible circular blast of wind. Dempsey left his cover to see who his savior was. "That was amazing!" Nickolai said as he stood there with a wide smile. "Where did you find that!" Dempsey asked wildly as he approached the Russian. "I got it out of the box." Nickolai said simply. Dempsey nodded in a "figures" kind of way. "Does it have a name?" He asked. "Uh…I think it's called the Thundergun." Nickolai said as he scratched his head. "Well, it's cool, and I want it." Dempsey said. "Are you crazy? I'm in love with this beautiful gun!" Nickolai said with a scowl. "I'll trade you my RPK." Dempsey said willing to trade his gun. "Deal." Nickolai said as the two swapped guns. "Alright! This is going to be sweet!" Dempsey said happily. "Russian craftsmanship. I feel like I'm home with this gun…" Nickolai said as he loaded a fresh magazine. "Okay home sick, let's go find the others." Dempsey said rolling his eyes as he check the corner for anymore zombies. "Coast is clear. Let's go." He said as he ran forward behind the admittance counter in the lobby and took a right down the hall. Nickolai followed close with the RPK raised up to his shoulder. They entered the room to find Takeo held up behind a fallen bookcase firing a CZ75 pistol. "Anata no shi wa watashi ga mottomo sonkei subeki ni naru!" Takeo yelled in Japanese as he fired a round into a zombie's head and blowing it off. "Takeo! Don't worry, the cavalry has arrived!" Dempsey said as he fired the Thundergun into the oncoming horde. The zombies all were blasted away into the wall while some broke through a window. "They just…they just blew all over the place! Wow!" Dempsey said laughing like a mad man. "Thank you." Takeo said as he checked his pistol ammo. "Where is the box? I need a new gun." Takeo asked simply. "Follow me comrade, I'll show you." Nickolai said as he retraced his steps to the box.

When they reached the box, Takeo opened it and the box glowed while circulating through random weapons. It finally stopped on a Ballistic Knife. Takeo smiled as he traded his combat knife for the knife that can fire its blade. He opened the box again and swapped out his empty Commando for a HK21A1 Light Machine Gun. "I will kill many with this." Takeo said grimly. Then, there was a scream and Richtofen came running through the room and he dove behind a couch. "Kill them! KILL THEM!' He yelled as a horde was seen approaching fast. Dempsey, Takeo, and Nickolai all made a firing line and started letting into the horde, cutting the zombies down quickly. It was all done within five minutes. "Richtofen, why were you running like a little girl?" Dempsey asked. "I had gone to the box when the coast was clear. I got this crossbow and I tried getting a different gun when I got that damn teddy bear. When the box vanished, the zombies all came running at me. I fired an arrow and it flashed green, then boom! I fired another at close range and I had to run for my life before I was killed in the explosion…" he said as he came out from behind his cover with the crossbow strapped across his back. He held a spent FN FAL semi-auto assault rifle in his hands. "Well, the box is right here if you need a new gun." Nickolai said pointing behind him. Richtofen scowled and mumbled "figures" as he approached it and opened the box. The box light up once again and it cycled through some weapons. The box was about to stop on the Ray Gun when it hesitated, and switched to that dreaded teddy bear. A demonic laughter came out of nowhere and the box started to float and it vanished. "Verdammt Samantha! Ich schwöre, ich werde meine Hände auf dich schnell! Dann wirst du bereuen!" Richtofen yelled as he shook his fist at the ceiling. He turned around and looked at the others. "Well, Looks like I'm screwed until we get a max ammo." He said simply.

Maka, Soul, and Chrona all approached Las Vegas, Nevada on Soul's motorcycle. Maka sat behind Soul while Chrona was stuffed in a side-cart. "Head's up guys! Sin City is right ahead!" Soul yelled over the roaring engine. Chrona looked at the iconic: "Welcome to Las Vegas" sign and sighed. She had always wanted to visit Las Vegas, just not under these conditions. The motorcycle drove them along the now abandoned highway. Everything was too quiet, save for the motor cycle's engine. The approached the Luxor Casino and found the front doors smashed apart with blood staining the glass. "Not a good sign…" Soul said. "Soul, weapon form, now." Maka ordered and Soul changed into his signature scythe form and Maka held him with two hands. "Ragnarok, Demon Sword." Chrona said lowly as his black blooded counterpart form in a sword in Chrona's right hand. "Okay, be careful when enter this place Chrona." Maka said with a face of stone as she walked towards the broken doors. Chrona followed with Ragnarok's blade pointed downwards. The place was destroyed and blood caked the once glamorous floors and walls. Long streaks of blood showed where a body was dragged away too. Bloody hand prints marked where a survivor struggled to stay alive as they bleed out to death. Chrona and Maka walked until they came out into the main gambling floor. Some slot machines spewed out coins into a massive pile while others just sat silent. The place was covered in blood, over turned tables, gambling coins, poker chips, and money bills. "Jeez, looks like a massive red paintball went off in here…" Soul said in his scythe form. As they walked, Chrona took note of how the damage and destruction seemed to become larger in scale as they got closer to the Performance Hall. Maka and Chrona approached the double doors that opened to the Hall. "Be ready for anything." Maka said with a face of stone. Chrona nodded and he tightened his grip on Ragnarok's sword handle. Maka opened the door and she poked her head inside looking around for any sign of a threat. "Seems like the coast is clear. But stay on alert." She said as she walked in and looked around. Chrona followed in and slowly looked around corners and down seat aisles.

On the center of the stage, a weird looking pad sat on the destroyed wood paneling of the stage. "Hey, what's that up there?" Soul asked. "L-looks like a piece of machinery." Chrona said as he looked at the same pad. Then, the electricity flickered and strange sounds started to come from the pad. Maka and Chrona jumped in fight behind a row of bloody seats as the machine whirred up. A large bolt of electricity came out of nowhere with a few more and they started to strike the pad at the center. A loud 'boom!' and there stood a group of people, all with their heads looking downwards. "W-who are t-they?" Chrona asked still a little frightened. "I don't know, and I'm about to ask them." Maka said as she stood up from her hiding place and jumped over the seats. Chrona popped his head up to see what would happen. "Hey! Who are you people? Are you responsible for the damage here?" Maka asked loudly. The person in the front looked up and stared at Maka with bright, yellow eyes. His skin was a model grey. It was torn and was missing some chunks here and there with blood dried to the edges of the multiple wounds. The man was dressed in an old Nazi SS officer's uniform. "Hey…are you guys alright?" Maka asked taken aback by the man's appearance. Immediately, the others in the group looked up quickly and as one, they all roared at Maka. "Oh crap…" Soul said as the ex-Nazi's all jumped off the stage and charged for Maka.

Maka brought Soul up to bear, and she sliced one of her attackers clean across from his left shoulder, down to his right side. The body fell into two pieces and the head still moved. Maka shuddered greatly at this sight and was almost brought down by the others in the group. But, luckily, she was too quick and sliced all of the attackers in half across the waists. They all fell in two pieces. But, the upper halves were still _alive_. "Holy crap, how to they die?" Maka yelled as another group of electricity bolts brought in some reinforcements. One of them looked at Maka and started to literally run at her. Maka screamed as the runner got past her scythe attack and leaped for her. "MAKA!" Chrona yelled as he vaulted over the seats and slammed Ragnarok down in a continuous slice from top of head, right down to the crotch area. The body fell into two even halves, showing the rotten internals. Chrona took up a combat stance and Maka got up and grabbed Soul. "A-a-are you alright?" Chrona asked still staring at the group. The rest of the reinforcements had just looked up at their soon to be slayers. Maka nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she took up her own fighting stance. The remaining attackers from the first group had gotten themselves up on their hands and started to slowly crawl at the two meisters while the second wave leaped off the stage and charged. "Here we go!" Soul said as Maka started a swing attack.

Richtofen ran as he reloaded a HK-21A1 he'd gotten from the box. Stopping at a Double Tap Root Beer machine, he inserted the required 2,000 coins and a bottle dropped. He cracked it open, chugged it down, and slammed the bottle on the ground at he brought up the HK-21A1. "Okay minions! Uncle Eddy is able to kill you more quickly now!" He said as he pulled back the loading charge and opened fire. The HK-21A1 fires a 7.62x51 mm NATO round at 800 m/s, making is even more of an effective weapon when the user has Double Tap running through his trigger finger. Richtofen laughed manically as he mowed down the zombies in front of him, managing to get a few headshots. "The blood! The beautiful blood!" He screamed joyfully. Soon, his joy came to an end when the HK-21A1 made a click and no more rounds came out. Richtofen merely sighed as he ran back to the squad's hideout. "How many did you kill?" Dempsey asked. "Oh, I was supposed to keep count? Sorry, I was too busy playing with my pretty ones." Richtofen said giggling a little insanely. Dempsey simply rubbed his temples because he had enough of Richtofen's pure stupidity when he was killing the zombies alone. "Is it my turn already?" Nickolai whined a little. "Oh shove it Nickolai. Grab your gun and go kill." Richtofen said. Nickolai said something in Russian under his breath as he grabbed the RPK Dempsey had traded him earlier. "So, has the Doctor come up with a brilliant solution of how we should get out of here?" Takeo asked as he sipped on a green bottle that read "Speed Cola" on the outer wrapper. "Hmm. I have been, and the only thing I can come up with is we take the teleporter out of here." Richtofen said as he took out a bottle of Juggernog from the red machine. A distant explosion was heard, signaling Nickolai had thrown a grenade at a large horde. "But, it seems this teleporter is linked to the lobby pad. I'm going to need you three to cover me as I rewire both the pad and the main unit so we spawn somewhere else." He said as he sipped the strength inducing cola. "I don't like the idea, but I have no other choice. Your call Richtofen." Dempsey said as he glared in the opposite direction. "Good! Now, we just have to wait for the booze hound to return." Richtofen said as he clapped both hands together. And as if on cue, Nickolai rushed into the make-shift hideout breathing heavily. "I barely got away. Hey, is there any vodka left?" He asked. "Well, speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." Dempsey said. "Okay, now that we're together, shall we?" Richtofen asked as he motioned towards the door. "Wait, I have to go back out there?" Nickolai asked with a dumbstruck look on his scarred face. "No, we're going to go out and rewire the pad and teleporter unit so we can get out of here." Dempsey said simply as he readied up. Nickolai silently nodded as he picked up his RPK. "Okay, looks like were going out. Nickolai, how many did you kill?" Richtofen asked as he grabbed the door. "I finished them off, so we should have sometime before they return." The Russian said in response as he walked near the door. "Let's get out of here." Dempsey said as he left the hideout.

Maka and Chrona had been fighting for a while It seemed like whenever they killed one zombie, another would replace it automatically. "How many are there!" Ragnarok yelled as Chrona swung him in an upwards arc to kill another zombie. "I don't know! They keep coming from that pad on the stage!" Maka yelled as she took down five zombies with one swing. "Looks like we have some property damage we have to do, eh Chrona?" Ragnarok's sword mouth smiled as he suggested the idea. Chrona nodded as he leaped over a zombie while slamming the tip of his sword through the zombie's decayed head. "Alright then! Go do it Chrona! I'll hold them off of you!" Maka said as she took on the massive horde. Chrona ran for the pad. But, as he stepped foot on it, the group of electricity started to form again. Maka noticed a bright blue and turned around in time to run and attempt to push Chrona into safety. But, as her hand made contact with the swordsman back, they both were absorbed by the blue electricity and started to warp in a weird blue tunnel of sorts.

"Come on Richtofen! They're getting closer! And it sounds like they have some Nova Six zombies with them!" Dempsey said as he took up a firing position being an old lounge couch. "I'm trying you stupid Jarhead! But the wiring is very complicated. Once miss-wire and the pad could either explode or short out!" Richtofen yelled as he fiddled with the wiring group. 'Well hurry up!" Takeo said quickly as he readied his FN FAL semi-automatic assault rifle. "Oh shit! They're here! Quick, form a firing line around Richtofen and cover him!" Nickolai said like a battle commander, which he never usually does. Dempsey, Takeo, and Nickolai all formed a half-circle around Richtofen and they trained their weapon sights on the oncoming horde. "Almost there…just hang on!" Richtofen yelled. "Alright guys, open fire!" Dempsey said as he fired a 'gust' round from the Thundergun. "Man, I love this thing!" he said as he fired another. The other two fighters hadn't spoken a word while they took down one zombie after the other. "There! I have it! Pad is good to go! We just have to get the main unit when we kill this wave." Richtofen said as he picked up his HK-21A1 and started to fire. The zombies eventually pushed the group back behind a wall of debris Nickolai used as his booze storage. "Grenade, going out!" Nickolai said as he tossed a frag grenade right in the middle of the running horde. The grenade exploded and made a hole in the center of the zombie mass, while at the same time, the teleporter had activated and the blue electricity started to form. The familiar boom of a full teleport sounded and there was a thump on the pad.

Maka and Chrona traveled through the weird blue tunnel and saw small images flash by them as they went. Soon, the tunnel started to get brighter at the end. "Maka! Is that Heaven!" Chrona yelled frantically. "I think we're about to find out!" Maka yelled as she gripped onto Soul's scythe handle for dear life. The bright light came at them and soon there was the sound of the teleporter boom followed by a different explosion and the two meisters fell in a heap on the floor. "Ouch…That really hurt…" Chrona mumbled as he got up on his hands and shook his head. Maka bolted upright and she looked around. "Uh…Chrona…" she said weakly as her eyes widened in shock. Looming over them, were endless pairs of glowing yellow eyes and rotting grey flesh. Chrona looked up and the remaining color in his already pale face drained in pure shock as he saw what made Maka go quiet. The zombies around them all roared and they fell on top of the two meisters.

"Holy crap, something must've gotten their attention, because they're going nuts." Nickolai said as he jumped the barricade. "Nickolai! Come back!" Dempsey yelled. "Gah! One just tried to bite me!" someone under the pile yelled. "Same here!" another voice yelled. "Ragnarok! Do something!" the first voice yelled. Nickolai pulled out a Monkey Bomb and he twisted the wind up key and threw the cymbal monkey far over the horde. He prepped another one and threw it in a random room. All the zombies looked up, got up, and then they followed both of the monkey's music. Nickolai stopped dead in his tracks as the last zombie ran off. "Uh…guys, you might want to check this out." Nickolai said as he looked down. "What is it?" Richtofen asked as he hopped the barricade and joined Nickolai by his side with Dempsey and Takeo joining them. They were looking down at a dark black half-dome like object. Suddenly, it made a sound, and the four zombie killers trained their weapons on the black dome. The dome dissolved and revealed a pink hair teen boy in a black robe and a blonde haired teen girl in a black jacket, tan sweater vest with a white dress shirt under it, and a red and black skirt. "What the…" Dempsey said. Suddenly, the two teens sprang up to their feet. The pink haired one held a black sword at Takeo's throat while the blonde girl held a rather large red and black scythe at the other three's throats. "Who the hell are you?" the blonde yelled. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down there little miss. We're not going to hurt you; we're wondering the same fucking thing." Dempsey said as he slowly pushed away the curved blade. A distant explosion signaled the dual monkey bombs had done their distraction work. "Ja! Who are you exactly?" Richtofen asked as he eyed the new arrivals. "Watashi no nodo kara anata no burēdo o hanareru..." Takeo said in Japanese in a low whisper towards Chrona. Chrona tilted his head in confusion for he had no idea what was just said to him. "What I'm wondering is how did they manage to not get eaten alive by the zombies?" Nickolai said as he scratched his head. "Doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact there is still a horde of those freaksacks running at us all right now!" Dempsey said as he ran back to the cover. "I'm with him." Nickolai said as Richtofen and Takeo took off. Maka and Chrona stood there and looked at each other. Then, they were snapped around when the distant zombies all roared as they charged down the hallway. Maka nodded at Chrona and they both drew up their weapons waiting to strike. "What do you think you're doing? You're going to get ripped apart!" Takeo yelled. Maka glared over her shoulder. "Don't worry, we have this." She said. "Come on Chrona!" she yelled as she started an attack charge with Chrona right behind her. "Let's rip them apart!" Soul said as he got ready to attack.

The first zombie never knew what hit is because him and his fellow undead were sliced into bits by a quick Screech Gamma attack from Chrona. Maka took down another few down as she did a kind of spin slice and the zombies fell into two or three halves. "Oh! Look at them fall apart so beautifully!" Richtofen yelled a little too joyfully as he watched the two teens reign carnage upon the zombies. The remaining zombies were taken down by another Screech Gamma attack and the bodies fell all at once to the already blood soaked floor. Maka breathed heavily a little and she stood up normally and Chrona wiped off the zombie blood on Ragnarok's blade on the back of a dead zombie. "There. Piece of cake." Maka said smiling a bit. Chrona returned the smile and nodded. "Holy…crap…that…was…amazing!" Nickolai said as he ran towards the two teens. Maka swung Soul up into an attack form and his blade hummed a bit. "Tell us who you are first." She said with a glare. "Yeah, and don't lie to us." Soul said. "Okay, okay. Doc, Takeo, Dempsey. Come over here." Nickolai said waving his teammates over. "W-w-which one of you is in c-charge?" Chrona asked. Dempsey looked between the remaining three and sighed. "I guess that would be me. I'm Dempsey. That's Nickolai-"he said pointing to the booze hound Russian. "That's Takeo, and that's Richtofen." He said pointing to the Japanese Officer and the German Doctor who was observing the precise cuts and slices in the zombie bodies. "They're cut so beautifully…" he mumbled. "Richtofen!" Dempsey yelled. Richtofen jerked up and rejoined the little introduction. "So, wait. Let me get this straight-"Soul said as he reformed into his human form. The four men jumped back in surprise as the teen boy with white hair formed in front of them. "How the hell! Am I drinking too much?" Nickolai yelled as he looked at his vodka bottle. "Oh my, that's new." Richtofen said quietly. "Okay, now I've seen it all." Dempsey said as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Hmm…human transforming into a weapon. Very honorable." Takeo said simply as he nodded in approval. "Honorable my ass!" a different voice yelled. The four man group looked around for the source and turned their heads as they watched Chrona's sword deform and become a small human like creature coming out of the pink haired teens back. "Okay, _NOW _I've seen it all…" Dempsey said as he smacked himself in the head a few times. "Okay, I do not trust you!" Nickolai said as he threw his vodka bottle. "Now this has gotten very interesting…" Richtofen said stoking his chin. "I don't understand what is with you Japanese people and honor! It's all a stupid little word that doesn't mean shit in this world!" Ragnarok yelled as he got close to Takeo's face. Takeo gasped with a look of shock as Ragnarok got close and he got a whiff of Ragnarok's breath. "Black demon's breath smells like Quick Revive cola. Fishy and disgusting!" Takeo said with a scrunched up nose. "_What did you say!"_ Ragnarok yelled as he tried to reach for Takeo's neck. "Stay away from me foul beast!" Takeo yelled. "Ow! Ow! Stop it Ragnarok! You're hurting me now!" Chrona yelled as he tried to wrestle Ragnarok's arms away from the Officer. _"MAKA CHOP!"_ A sickening crack reverberated through the empty halls and it made everyone shudder. Ragnarok fell limp backwards with a book spine shaped dent in his skull. "Ouch…stupid she-cow..." he said as he reformed into Chrona's back. "Anyway…as I was saying…you all look like you're from world war two." Soul said as he slightly squinted at the four men. "Well, we kind are. We're from each faction that fought in the war. By the way, who won?" Dempsey asked. "Uh. If I'm correct, America and Russia both won." Maka said holding her chin in though. Dempsey and Nickolai both looked at each other and high-fived, then Dempsey looked at Richtofen. "Told you we would win!" He said mockingly in Richtofen's face. "Oh shut up Dempsey. None of that matters now." Richtofen said as he rolled his eyes. "So, if you're from world war two, then how are you still alive and not old and possibly dead in the year 2012?" Soul asked placing his hands in his pockets. "2012? Kid, we have some explaining to do. Take a seat." Dempsey said.

It took over four hours to explain to Maka, Soul, and Chrona the start of their whole mission to stop the undead from taking over the world. When they finished, the three teens all sat in silence as they took in what they were just told. "So…when we went through that teleporter, we went back in time?" Maka asked as her eye twitched a bit at the science required for time travel. "Yep. And we escaped Der Riese and went about twenty-three years into the future for us." Richtofen said. "And you were all brought together how?" Soul asked. "I honestly have no idea…" Nickolai said as he tried to remember how the four man team first met. The others gazed off into space as they tried to search their memories while Richtofen lowly hummed. "Anyway, can you tell us why your friend there with the white hair can turn into a weapon and how your pink haired friend has a demon for a weapon?" Richtofen asked breaking the silence. Maka looked and Chrona and shrugged. "Only fair, right?" she asked. Chrona nodded and looked at the four soldiers. ((A/N: Like I said in the beginning, it's been a while since I've had any exposure to anything Soul Eater. I apologize if I get this next part wrong.)) "Okay, so Soul is known as a Weapon. I am his Meister. We connect our soul wavelengths to perform more powerful attacks during battle against an enemy. We were paired up to fight and collect the souls of people who have a corrupted soul and to destroy anyone who has consumed a large amount of pure souls. Those who have started to consume souls are known as a Kishin. We hunt down Kishins to prevent them from sending the world into insanity." Maka said. The four soldiers sat there looking dumbstruck. "In layman's terms, we protect good souls and destroy evil ones." Soul said in order to clear the confusion. "Oh…so kind of like Angles?" Nickolai asked. "Sort of, in a way." Maka said. "And your friend?" Takeo asked pointing towards Chrona who blushed slightly due to the sudden shift of attention. "He has kind of rough past." Maka said a little sad. "I-it's okay Maka. Y-you can tell t-them." Chrona muttered as he looked away. Maka breathed in and started. "In our fight against the Kishin, we also have to fight witches. They're necessary to helping our weapons become more powerful. Well, Chrona was the son of a witch that we killed. She was known as Medusa-"Maka said and Chrona shuddered at the witch's name. "Well, Medusa in short was a terrible mother. She made Chrona kill the innocent and pushed him along the path of the Kishin. She melted down the weapon known as Ragnarok and infused it within Chrona's blood, giving him Black Blood-"At that moment, Ragnarok popped out of Chrona's back and perched himself on Chrona's head. "Someone called for me?" he said. Maka rolled her eyes and continued. "It's the same blood that runs through a Kishin and it amplifies the insanity the Kishin gives out. I had fought Chrona twice before I performed a Soul Cleansing and rid his soul of the madness. Since then, he's been my friend and a great teammate." Maka said finally finishing and she looked at Chrona. Chrona looked up and slightly blushed again. "So, in short, he was about to be evil, then we saved him, and now he's good." Soul said once again to clear any confusion. "So, Medusa is an actual being?" Dempsey asked. "With snake hair and all that?" Nickolai included. "Not even close. Yes, she _was _an actual being, but she was killed not too long ago. And she didn't have snake hair like the Greek mythology says. She commanded snakes using magic because, well, she was a witch." Soul said. "I'm still trying to piece this together. You fight evil and protect the innocent from being killed by witches and the Kishin?" Richtofen said tilting his head to the side. "In a nutshell, y-yes." Chrona piped up. "Blah! You guys bore me! I'm going to sleep." Ragnarok said as he formed back into Chrona. "Huh. It's not every day you hear an explanation like that." Dempsey said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Well, looks like you're stuck here until we can send you back to your time. Do you think you can do that Richtofen?" Nickolai asked with his eye twitching slightly. "Uh Nickolai…" Takeo said. "I know, I need to find some vodka. I shouldn't have thrown it. I'll be right back…" Nickolai said as he left the room and went to the booze storage. "Answering his question, yes. I may be able to re-wire the teleporter and send you back to your time. But it will take a while, and _a lot _more power than what this miserable place has." Richtofen said gesturing at their surroundings. "Where did you have in mind?" Dempsey asked. Then, he connected the dots. "Wait, you're not thinking of…" He said with a dropped jaw. Richtofen nodded to confirm Dempsey's suspicions. "You stupid psychopath! We nearly escaped that place before we were dropped here!" Dempsey said grabbing Richtofen by his uniform collar. "I'm sorry Dempsey. It is the only place I can think of. Unless, you can think of a better place?" Richtofen asked raising an eyebrow. "Where are you guys talking about?" Soul asked. Dempsey looked from Richtofen, to the Meisters, to Takeo and Nickolai who was happily sipping on some vodka he found, back to Richtofen and sighed.

"We have to go back to Der Riese…"

And that's the end of Chapter One! I am going to ask for reviews so I can be influenced to continue the series. Hope you enjoyed! Favorite, Review, and Follow!


	2. On the run from the Zombies

Survivalist: Chapter Two…

A Soul Eater/Black Ops "Zombies" crossover written by Sahara-098

I do not own either Call of Duty: Black Ops, or Soul Eater.

All "Zombies" characters belong to Treyarch and all Soul Eater characters belong to their creator.

I'm going to use Project 115 as the name for the experiments that created the zombies.

It's been a while since I saw any Soul Eater episodes because my cable provider got rid of the only anime channel I had due to low viewing ratings. So, sorry in advance if I get something wrong.

For the record, just copy and paste the foreign language parts into Google translate. You'll be good then.

Theme of the story: We're all one step away from death.

"_We have to go back to Der Riese…"_

Nickolai choked on his vodka and looked at Dempsey with wide eyes. Takeo simply started at the Marine while Richtofen tried to pry his collar out of Dempsey's vice like grip. "Are you kidding me Dempsey? We were nearly killed last time!" Nickolai yelled as he put the cork in his vodka bottle. "I agree with the Russian. Way to dangerous. More demons we will face, should we return." Takeo said with a slight frown. "It is the only place that has enough power to teleport our young friends here back to their time." Richtofen said pointing towards Maka and Chrona. "And, Dempsey. WILL YOU LET GO OF MY COLLAR?" Richtofen yelled. Dempsey let go and Richtofen started to crease out the wrinkles. Everyone was silent for a bit, and then Soul spoke up. "So, how are we going to get to this place?" he asked standing against a cracked wall. "We'll have to find a way out of this town before I can tell where we are." Richtofen said. "Too many demons crawling all over the place. That would present a great risk." Takeo said shaking his finger. "I am aware of this Takeo. But it is a risk; were going to have to take." Richtofen said with a slight glare. "I have to agree with the German on this one." Nickolai said. Everyone looked at Dempsey and he sighed. "All right, fine. We leave in ten minutes. Hit the Mystery Box; grab some perks, and extra ammo. As for you three-"Dempsey said pointing to the meisters. "Grab yourself some Perk-a-colas and stay out of our way until it's time to go." He said like a father scolding his children. "Uh, where are these perk-a-cola t-things?" Chrona muttered. "Here, I drew a map that marks all of the perk vending machines. Just give the machine a kick and a bottle will fall out. Word of warning, stay away from the Quick Revive unless you want your breath to smell like fish." Nickolai said whispering the last part and handing Chrona a crudely drawn map of the theater. "Juggernog is right around the corner." Nickolai said pointing behind him and down the small hall that lead to the theater. Maka, Soul, and Chrona all looked at each other, shrugged, and walked down the hall. Three simultaneous _clunks_ could be heard, followed by three _pops_ from the cola caps. The three came back and walked past the group and approached the infamous, but helpful, Quick Revive machine.

Three _clunks _and the three meisters stood there with the cold blue bottles in their hands, aware of how the cola might taste. Soul looked from Maka, then to Chrona, then down to his own bottle. "One of you goes first." He said sheepishly. "Why?" Maka asked. "Cool guys don't try things that are bad first." He said simply. Ragnarok formed out of Chrona's back and snatched the blue bottle. "Hey! What is this stuff?" He asked examining the bottle. Maka smiled a bit. "Drink it." She said. Ragnarok looked at her, and then he lifted his small circle fist up to the cap, popped it off, and drained the bottle's contents into his open maw of a mouth. He then yelled and tried to spit out the cola. "GAH! THIS STUFF TASTES LIKE FERMENTED HERING DIPPED IN CAT PISS!" He yelled. The three could faintly hear Dempsey say: "I say the same thing…" from somewhere else. Maka and Soul all laughed as the watched Ragnarok try and get rid of the taste. They grimaced at their own bottle, popped the caps, held their noses, and drank the fishy cola. Maka had a face of disgust when it slid down her throat and Soul looked like he was going to vomit. But, they held their posture and eventually got over it. "Bleh. Never again…" Maka whispered as she placed the empty bottle down. Soul nodded and tossed the bottle in a random direction. Chrona was the lucky one. Seeing as how Ragnarok had taken his already, there was no need for him to drink it. But he could kind of taste fish in the back of his throat.

Nickolai came over with three brown bottles smiling. "So, how did you enjoy your fishy delicacy?" He asked grinning. "Horrible." Soul said. "Please don't tell me that those are something awful also." He said cringing. "Nope. Double Tap Root Beer. I'm sure your attacks will go more quickly and efficiently with this running through you." He said handing the three teens the root beer. "Ah, something to wash down that fishy taste!" Soul said as he chugged down his bottle and finished with a loud burp. Maka gave a slight look of disgust at Soul's improper behavior as she sipped her bottle. Chrona stood there already bottle less. No one had to ask. The answer was already known about what happened to the bottle. Ragnarok was being watched as he chugged down the root beer and threw the bottle to the ground and smashing it. "I threw it on the ground!" He said happily. Nickolai looked at Ragnarok with a weird look, and then he shook his head. "Come on. Dempsey says it's time to get the hell out of here." He said picking up his R115 Resonator, once known as the RPK. The three teens nodded and followed the Russian to an outside alley way where Takeo was prying off some wood boards that were used to keep the zombies out. The sky was dark and stars were glinting brightly, unaware of the bloodshed that took place below them. He pulled the last one off and gave Dempsey a nod. "Okay. Once were over this barrier, we have to be silent and keep an eye out for those freaksacks. If they start coming at us, we run for the hills to the east and regroup. Understand?" Dempsey asked as he placed a leg over the barrier with his Thundergun, now the Zeus Cannon, ready to go. Everyone nodded and Dempsey proceeded with his initial movement.

The feeling of leaving your grave is a weird one. When the four soldiers stepped over the barrier they ran past so many times, they felt a little free. This was because whenever they went to somewhere with zombies, they never stepped outside of the area. As if they were being made to stay in the same place until they moved on. Nikolai looked at Dempsey with a look of worry, like they were children breaking bed time rules and sneaking around. Dempsey could tell the others were worried. Worried about how Samantha was going to punish them for this act. She could send every last zombie she controlled and kill them in a few minutes. Or she could send in the Hellhounds and make them eat until their meat was stripped from their bones. Yes, she was only a child. But she was a child with an iron grasp over the minds of every zombie they've killed. And that made her a threat. Dempsey stopped at the theaters corner and signaled everyone to stop and press up against the wall. He peeked around the corner to check to see if the coast was clear. Dempsey saw only one zombie. It stood there at a slight tilt to its left and it was staring into the night sky. Dempsey turned around to the others. "Okay, there's only one stiff. You guys stay here and I'll go kill it. I'll give you a signal when it's good to move. Got it?" He said as he pulled out a Bowie Knife. The rest nodded and Dempsey stepped out from the corner and silently walked up behind the zombie, knife raised. He got within ten inches of it when it turned around suddenly and tackled Dempsey to the ground while screaming. "GET OFF ME FREAKSACK!" Dempsey yelled as the two went down to the ground and started to wrestle for control. "Hang on Dempsey!" Maka yelled as she started to run out from the corner. "Soul!" Soul nodded and transformed into his scythe form and he appeared in Maka's hands. Maka was about to strike the zombie away when twenty more came pouring out of a destroyed store off to her right. "Maka!" Soul yelled and she turned around in time to slice a Nazi officer diagonally across his chest into two pieces. The rest kept charging for her. Chrona rushed past her and started to attack with Screech Gamma, quickly taking the group down a few zombies. Maka was about to go an assist Chrona when she heard Nikolai yell followed by the sound of his R115 Resonator firing. She turned around to see a sea of zombies approaching the other three soldiers, all with their arms raised, some running at a full kamikaze sprint. Richtofen, Nikolai, and Takeo all made a three man firing line and started to cut down the zombies, taking out the mad runners first. She was about to go assist them when she saw more heading for Dempsey. "Oh come on! Can't we help anyone for a few seconds without seeing more of those zombies!" Soul yelled as Maka's head turned like it was on a ball joint, looking every which way and trying to figure out whose situation was more desperate. Chrona was in the middle of a horde that was quickly closing around him, Richtofen and the others were about to be over run, and Dempsey was still wrestling with the zombie with more approaching him. "Maka! Do something!" Soul yelled. Maka's grasp tightened and the fabric in her white gloves groaned a bit from the pressure she was using. She spun to her right and charged for the horde approaching Dempsey. "Soul Resonance!" She yelled and she and Soul started up a war cry and Soul's scythe blade started to glow blue. The blue disappeared and Soul's blade was now a double bladed pendulum. "WITCH HUNTER!" Maka yelled as she brought Soul's blade down to bear on the horde and taking out a good half of them with a swift slice across their torsos.

Dempsey grunted and avoided the zombies bite attempts whenever it lunged for his neck or face. He punched it a few times, taking some of the rotten grey skin off with every impact. "Get any close and I'll have to introduce you to my mother!" He yelled as he rammed the knife into the side of the zombie's head finally. The zombie put up a good fight; it had almost matched Dempsey in strength. Dempsey stood up quickly and removed the knife in time to see the blonde girl rush past his with a different weapon. No, same one, it just looked different now. He watched her take down half of the horde in one slash and Dempsey gave a joyful "whoop!" Maka gave a quick glance at Dempsey and resumed her slashing. Dempsey looked around and saw the pink haired teen raise his sword "SCREAM RESONANCE!" he yelled. A high-pitched scream was heard from his own throat and that of his sword. Wait, did Dempsey see a red lipped mouth on that sword? But he couldn't tell, because Dempsey had to cover his ears as he looked at Richtofen and the others, doing the same movement. But they weren't the only ones. All the zombies were raising their rotting hands to their ears and they screamed. In a massive _splerch_, all the zombies head's exploded simultaneously and their headless bodies fell to the ground bleeding out. Chrona stood there shaking like a leaf and his sword disappeared in a liquid like could and it went into his body. Maka stood up and removed her hands from her ears and rushed over to Chrona to console him into calming down. "Well, that was a very interesting way to kill them all." Nikolai said as he picked at his ear with a finger. Richtofen had a look of annoyance. "Great, now I have a headache…" he said. Takeo shook his head trying to clear the disorientation.

Maka looked around at the mass carnage that had just occurred. She looked back at Chrona whose eyes were wide while he shook like a leaf. "Are you okay?" She asked. Chrona shook his head a little. "I-I-it's been a w-while since I used t-that…" He mumbled. "I understand Chrona. Look at me." Maka said taking her hand and gently placing it on Chrona's cheek who slightly blushed at the contact. Chrona looked at Maka with scared eyes. "You're going to be fine. Okay?" She asked. Chrona nodded and was pulled into a hug by Maka. He eventually calmed down and the two separated. "Ahem." A voice said. Maka and Chrona jumped and looked at the four soldiers. "Are you done making lovey-dovey eyes at each other?" Dempsey asked. A gurgling sound could be heard and Ragnarok formed out of Chrona's back. "You think that's lovey-dovey! You should've seen the stuff they'd do when alone together before we were teleported here!" Ragnarok yelled. "_Ragnarok!"_ Maka yelled while Chrona blushed heavily. "What? It's true! You two would be holding hands, kissing, and-"But he was cut off when Maka slammed down a thick dictionary down on Ragnarok's head. "_MAKA CHOP!"_ she yelled and there was a sickening cracking sound and Ragnarok fell backwards, hanging there like a puppet with some severed strings. He mumbled something and slowly slid back into Chrona's back. Maka and Chrona stood there in awkward silence as the four soldiers looked at them. "What? What else would couples do?" Maka asked folding her arms glaring at the four men. They shifted and tried to avoid her piercing glare. "It's o-okay Maka." Chrona whispered looking at Maka. "Okay, before you two start sucking face, let's get out of here." Nikolai said as he turned around. Dempsey and the others agreed and they started to turn and walk away. Maka and Chrona looked at each other and nodded as they followed in step.

The group hadn't encountered anymore zombies as they tried to find a way out of the bombed town. The sun was starting to rise slowly when they reached the green hills and Richtofen pulled out a map of Europe and he started to stare at it. He stood there quietly for a while and the others all sat down on the soft green grass and took a breather. "It's nice to relax without being all tensed up and worrying about having your neck chewed off." Nikolai said as he sat under a tree. Maka and Chrona were cuddling under a maple tree, Takeo was doing some sort of Japanese meditation, and Soul and Dempsey were playing with a set of game cards Dempsey kept on him.

All seemed…

_Peaceful…_

Everything was quiet, saved for Nikolai's slight snoring now. Richtofen sighed and folded up the map and turned to the relaxing group. "Okay, looks like were somewhere near Berlin off to the east. On foot, it may take us three days in order to reach Der Riese." He said looking at the others. "AUFSTEHEN!" Richtofen yelled with his fists balled up. Everyone jerked either awake or around to look at the yelling German. "We don't have time to be sitting around and relaxing! We need to start moving right now!" Richtofen said slamming a fist down into his open palm. Everyone grumbled and slowly got up. Nickolai took a swig from his bottle and glared at Richtofen. "Why? It's not like we have zombies right behind us or something." He said stubbornly. "No, we don't. But they will follow our scent." Chrona said. Everyone looked at him because he hadn't said a word for a few hours now. "How do you know that cotton candy head?" Dempsey asked with folded arms. _"Cotton Candy head…?_" Chrona asked himself. He gripped his upper arm and flushed a little due to all the sudden attention. "Well…I had r-read a few books on z-zombies and how they f-function a while back before all this. I was looking u-up different apocalypses because I w-was interested in which one might h-happen at the end of 2012…" Chrona said mumbling as he looked to the ground to try and find something to look at. Maka's eye twitched slightly as she remembered an image of Chrona buying all those books. "They have books on zombies?" Nikolai asked. "Yeah. There are tons of books on t-them." Chrona said flushing even more now that he was being questioned. "What happens at the end of 2012?" Richtofen asked placing a hand on his chin. "Well, the Mayan calendar says the world ends and everyone dies. No one is sure how it's going to end, so they've come up with different theories on it, including the dead rising and eating humans." Maka said. "Ah, I see. So your friend was trying to figure out how to survive any apocalypse through research." Richtofen said. "Trying to stay ahead of the game?" he asked. Maka looked at Chrona with some sadness in her green eyes. Chrona shook his head quickly. "N-n-n-no!" He said quickly. "Anyway…shouldn't we be going? Seeing as how they can track us by sniffing us out." Dempsey asked with a slight look of annoyance. "Ja, Ja. We'll get going now." Richtofen said as he started to walk. The rest of the group fell in behind him and they were all silent.

"_Is Chrona looking out for himself in the case of an apocalypse?" _Maka asked herself growing a little sadder, hoping that wasn't the case. She tried to get a look at her pink-haired demon swordsman. His face showed the expression of being tired, yet frightened of another zombie attack. She laced her fingers around his free and she gently squeezed it. Chrona jerked slightly at the movement and smiled realizing what happened at Maka. "_I really hope not…"_ Maka thought again.

They all had been walking until the sun set below the horizon. The moon had started to come up in a half-rise and it looked very ominous. "Okay, we need to set up a place to camp." Dempsey said looking around for a suitable place on the sides of the dirt path. They kept walking until they came upon a bombed out building that once might've been a bunker or something. "Okay, we'll set up in there and wait for morning." He said as he made his way up the split-off drive-way. Once inside, Nikolai found a massive wood panel pile and everyone helped in putting barricades over the broken windows. "Okay, we need someone on watch to keep an eye out for any more zombies." Richtofen said. "Any volunteers?" Everyone looked at each other waiting for someone to speak up. "I-I'll be on w-watch." Chrona mumbled raising a shaking hand. "Chrona, are you sure?" Maka asked. Chrona nodded silently and looked at Richtofen. "Okay then. You'll need to be outside patrolling the building and kill any zombies that come at you. Easy and simple, no?" The Doctor asked. Chrona started to shake a little violently at the thought of being attacked by something already dead. But, Chrona gave a shaky nod in response and he walked outside to start patrolling. "Weird case, that one is." Takeo said. "He's been through a lot in his life." Maka said shooting a glare at Takeo. Takeo shifted his sight to something on the floor. Soon enough, everyone inside went to bed at random areas in the bunker.

Chrona walked around the back of the bunker with Ragnarok in his sword form ready to defend himself. Seeing nothing, Chrona resumed walking and started to think to himself. _"I want to go home. I want to go home quick and stay in my room. I don't like it here. Death is around every corner and there is too much at risk. I don't want Maka in any danger what so ever. I don't want to mess up and get everyone killed…"_ At that thought, Chrona stopped and his eyes went wide with fright. In his mind, he imaged the four soldiers being tackled to the floor and being eaten alive. Each one of them being torn apart piece by piece. Blood flying, the sounds of living skin being torn from the body's muscular structure. Then, Chrona saw Maka on the floor. She was lying on her back. Green eyes wide with shock and her hand stretched towards Chrona. The undead eating away at the gaping maw they tore into her smooth stomach. He saw her lips move in the words: _"Chrona…"_

Chrona fell to the ground and started to cry. He leaned against the freezing cold stone work of the bunkers' outer wall. Ragnarok formed at Chrona's back and perched himself on Chrona's head. "Will ya' shut up you fucking pansy? So what if everyone dies? It's probably for the best if they did anyway. And, if that she-cow dies, she won't be a distraction anymore! Now toughen up!" He said as he started to land punches on Chrona's head and pulled at his nose. "Ow! Stop it! That really hurts! Ouch! Don't pull that hard, I got a nosebleed last time!" Chrona cried as he tried to pry Ragnarok off his head. "Then stop crying!" He said as he reformed into his sword form. Chrona sat there on the ground and sniffled as he wiped tears away on his sleeve. He curled his knees up to his chest and sat against the wall. "I j-just don't w-want to be the c-c-cause of people d-d-dying is all." Chrona stuttered as he tried to calm himself. "You were the cause of people dying when Medusa was alive and you were under her control." Ragnarok said to Chrona. Chrona looked down and his messy bangs covered his eyes as he remembered all he had killed as Medusa's puppet. "Chrona…" said a voice. Chrona looked up and looked around frantically. He landed his tear clouded eyes on Maka's form as she rounded the building corner. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Chrona had hitched his breath in a final attempt to look composed in front of Maka. "I-it's nothing." He said trying to clear his eyes. "Chrona, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Maka asked with a serious look in her eyes. "I had t-thought of everyone d-d-dying because of m-me." Chrona mumbled as the images came back. Maka's eyes softened as she wrapped her arms around Chrona's trembling frame, an obvious sign of trying to hold back tears. "You won't get us all killed, Chrona. We're going to get back to our time safe and sound with the help of the others. They may be the most unlikely kinds of allies, but they'll get us home safely." Maka said as she rested her head on Chrona's shoulder. "I-I just don't w-w-want to see y-y-you be e-e-eaten alive…" Chrona said as some tears slipped past Chrona's eyelids. Maka placed a hand on Chrona's chin, turned his head towards her, and kissed him deeply for a long time. Maka could feel the tension leaving Chrona as her kiss calmed him down. She pulled away and gave Chrona a soft smile. Chrona smiled back and wiped his eyes. Maka stood up and Chrona followed. "Come on. You're going to freeze out here. Come lay down with me." Maka said as she took Chrona's hand and led him inside.

The sun rose slowly on the bombed out bunker. Takeo was out sitting in his meditation form facing the rising sun. This reminded Takeo of his early morning meditations as a teenager before being drafted by the Imperial Army. It relaxed him and helped him clear his mind. He kept his CZ75 pistol by his side in case some zombies showed up. Dempsey walked out looking a little disturbed. Richtofen walked out next to him and noticed the Marine's expression. "What's wrong with Tank today?" Richtofen asked. Dempsey shook his head. "I heard those teens going at it last night. They really need to learn how to keep it quite…" Dempsey said as he placed a hand to his temples. "What do you expect? From what that little black creature said, they started doing that couple stuff before being teleported. So, it was only a matter of time. It's called 'Teen Love', Dempsey." Richtofen said as he walked back inside to wake up Nicolai. Takeo walked up to Dempsey and shook his head. "I heard the teens also, Dempsey." Takeo said with a slight grim look. Dempsey nodded. Takeo went inside to ready his equipment for leave.

Chrona woke up with Maka in his arms. She was still asleep and her head was nuzzled in his chest. Chrona smiled as he remembered what had happened after the two went back in. From what he ready, having sex while under stress can really help relieve the stress. _"Man, was that article right…"_ Chrona thought. Maka shifted and she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Chrona. "Good morning…" she mumbled. "Morning…" Chrona said as he placed a kiss on Maka's forehead. She smiled and gave Chrona a quick kiss on the lips. Chrona let go of Maka as she tried to sit up. She reached over and started placing her discarded clothes back on and she handed Chrona his robe. The two dressed in silence and finished right as Nikolai came up the stairs and popped his head in. "Come on you two, were-"But he stopped as he noticed how disheveled they looked. A smile crept across his face as he realized what the two teens had done. "I-It's not what y-you t-t-think!" Chrona said as he waved both hands in front of him as he blushed. "It's okay. I understand. Come on, were leaving." Nikolai said as he walked out and chuckled to himself. Maka and Chrona looked at each other and sheepishly. "Your hair looks a mess." Maka said as she pointed up. Chrona quickly tried to get his hair in order. "Well…So d-do you…" Chrona said smiling a bit. Maka blushed as she pulled out a small brush from her inner jacket pocket and started to try and brush her hair into a presentable look. She finished with her pigtails and quickly looked Chrona over. "You look fine." She said. "You do too." Chrona said back and the two left the ceiling less room and walked down the stairs. The four soldiers were standing around waiting for the two meisters. Soul stood there and grinned at Maka and Chrona as they descended, but he stayed silent. "Now that we're all here, we can leave now." Richtofen said as he turned to leave the bunker.

They had all been walking in silence on high alert for any zombies for about five hours. The sun blazed overhead and everyone had started to sweat like pigs half-way through the afternoon. Ragnarok was trying to fan himself off while being perched on Chrona's head. "Must be summer." Takeo mumbled as he wiped away some sweat for the fiftieth time that day. "Should we rest in some shade?" Dempsey asked looking at Richtofen. "Ja, we can stop." He said. "Oh thank god! I'm fucking dying over here!" Ragnarok yelled as he bent over panting. "Over there. That tree is big enough." Nikolai said pointing over to a field. When they all sat down under the tree, it was an immediate twenty degree difference under the shade. "I could sit here forever…" Dempsey said as he relaxed. "Yes, but we don't have forever. Like our pink haired friend said, they can track us by scent." Richtofen reminded the group. "Oh yeah…" Nikolai said as he looked downcast. They all sat in silence for fifteen minutes when Richtofen got up. "Okay, enough relaxing. Time to go." He said as he walked out from under the shade. The others followed suit. "Hey Dempsey." Maka asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "I thought you were the squad leader." Maka said with a slight look of confusion. "During combat. But when were not in combat, Richtofen is in charge. He knows where to go and what to do." Dempsey said agitated. "Oh…That makes sense. But what connections does he have to the zombies?" Maka asked. "He helped in creating them." Dempsey simply said and Maka's jaw dropped. "R-really?" Chrona piped up. "Yep. Old Eddy helped in the Project that caused the zombie outbreak." Dempsey said. Maka and Chrona looked at each other. "That explains why he knows where to go." Soul said in his scythe form. "Yep." Nikolai said.

They all walked for another few hours on alert. They had to take down a few zombies here and there, but most were either alone or had one friend with them. They walked until the sun had started to sink below the horizon when they came into another destroyed town. Richtofen led them through silent streets for thirty minutes. There would be a zombie roaming around, but they didn't kill any for fear that more would be attracted, like back at the street outside of the theater. Richtofen led them until they came up to a massive building. "We're here. Our first stop on the trip back." Richtofen said as he turned around to the others. The three soldiers' jaws had dropped in recognition of the building. That same bombed out asylum that they fought out of before Der Riese. "What is this place?" Soul asked.

"Welcome, my friends, to Verrückt…"


	3. Death in the family of six

Survivalist: Chapter Three…

A Soul Eater/Black Ops "Zombies" crossover written by Sahara-098

I do not own either Call of Duty: Black Ops, or Soul Eater.

All "Zombies" characters belong to Treyarch and all Soul Eater characters belong to their creator.

I'm going to use Project 115 as the name for the experiments that created the zombies.

For the record, just copy and paste the foreign language parts into Google translate. You'll be good then.

Theme of the story: We're all one step away from death.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Welcome, my friends, to Verruckt…" _

Dempsey stood there with his jaw hanging open. Nikolai was drinking from his vodka bottle trying to get even more drunk than his current state. Takeo shook his head with a frown etched into his face. Maka stood there with her green eyes dilated. Her pupils were now seen in her twin oceans of green. "I'm sensing something." She said flatly. "Yeah, I can sense it too." Soul said. "Chrona, what about you?" Maka asked not moving. Chrona nodded with a slight frown. "What can you guys sense?" Richtofen asked. "I'm picking up on the soul of something. Something very evil and powerful." Maka said as she closed her eyes and they returned to their normal green state. "I advise caution when we go in guys." Maka said looking at the four soldiers. "No way. There's no way you can get me back into that hell hole." Dempsey said crossing his arms. "Me neither." Nikolai said taking another swig. "Danger is too high." Takeo said. "We must pass through here in order to reach the main road that leads to Der Riese." Richtofen said pointing at the abandoned asylum. "I kind of agree. I mean, if it's the only choice, then we must take it." Maka said. The three other soldiers looked at her with slight glares. Nikolai sighed and put away his vodka. "I guess." He mumbled. Dempsey shook his head and kicked a random rock and it was sent flying. "I swear Richtofen, if I get killed in there; my spirit is going to kick your spirit's ass for all eternity." Dempsey said pointing a finger at Richtofen. "Don't worry Dempsey. We'll be fine." Richtofen said as he turned to catch up to Nikolai. Takeo followed silently and Dempsey was left with Maka and Chrona. "Stick close to me. You can easily get lost in there and you'll go insane trying to get out." He said as he turned to leave. "Who said we already aren't?" Chrona asked with a crooked smile. Maka looked at Chrona, and then she followed Dempsey to the window smashed entrance doors.

Nikolai had his R115 Resonator barrel sticking through the hole in the door window. Richtofen was stacked up behind him with his HK-21A1, Takeo with his CZ75, Dempsey with the Zeus Cannon, Maka with her scythe raised, and Chrona who was at the end with Ragnarok raised in a parry form. "Once we go in, we stay close to each other. From the looks of it, the power is still running. If we get under attack, meet up in the power room." Richtofen said. "Dempsey, it's your call now." He finished. Dempsey separated from the stack and stood in front of the damaged doors. He raised his boot and kicked down both doors and they broke off their hinges and smashed to the dust and blood covered floor. "Move, move, move." He said moving in quickly with the others in step. The asylum the soldier dubbed "Verruckt" was in a complete ruin. There were over turned wheelchairs, thrown papers, bloody walls and floors, and evidence struggles and survival attempts. They turned a corner when Dempsey suddenly stopped and held his head. "Gah!" "Are you alright?" Nikolai asked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. Just got dizzy." Dempsey said as he regained his composure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had told a blatant lie. Dempsey wasn't alright. He saw images in his head. Images of other Marines he never even remembered. He remembered seeing them all be killed by the undead as he ran for his life. He remembered their screams and calls for help as the undead ambushed them from all around them. When he opened his eyes briefly, he saw a blood stained steel helmet, which the Marines would normally wear in combat, on the floor. The images came fast and painful, as if being back in Verruckt had dislodged something in his memories…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all walked into the power room. The power generator was still thrumming happily. "I thought for sure the power would've failed." Takeo said. "What happened the first time you guys came here?" Soul asked in his weapon form. "We had to come here as our first mission to stop the zombies. But they over ran us and we had to run. We needed to find information on Project 115 and where we could find its creation facility. We found out it was Der Riese and that's when the zombies over ran us. We ran out of here like hell and traveled to Der Riese." Nikolai said as he checked outside a door. "Ah, I see." Soul said as Maka looked out the windows over the courtyard. She gasped when she saw the ground start to kick up from _under _the surface. "Guys!" She yelled. Everyone ran over and they all watched the undead Nazis rise from the ground and shamble towards the building. "They'll be here quick and soon. Set up barricades to keep them out and be ready to start killing them." Dempsey said as he grabbed a nearby hammer, wood planks, and some nails. The others followed his actions and the room was filled with the sounds of hammers and nails making contact. They all pulled into the center of the small power room. Each covering a different vector of the room.

Everything was silent. The only audible thing was the distant zombie roars and everyone's breathing. They all stood for what seemed like hours, waiting for the enemy to attack. Everything became silent, then, there was the sound of smashing glass and tearing wood boards. "Here they come." Nikolai said. Chrona was standing near a window when the glass smashed next to him and a rotting hand grabbed Chrona by the wrist and dragged him closer. Chrona screamed and tried to cut off the zombie's arm. Maka twisted around and brought Soul down to bear through the rotting arm and it sliced off with a sickening easy. The arms' owner could be heard hitting the ground a few seconds later. "You alright?" Maka asked. Chrona nodded and backed away from the window. The sounds of destruction grew louder and louder, then, they all stopped in unison. A massive, earsplitting roar could be heard and Nikolai let out a yelp of surprise as a zombie came out of nowhere and bum rushed him. The zombie met the R115 Resonator barrel in its eye. Nikolai pulled the trigger and a flume of blood shot out of the back of the zombie's head and it fell. "We have to get out of here now. If we don't, this will be a bloodbath." Dempsey said as he fired the Zeus Cannon into the courtyard, sending the undead below in a scatter kind of flight path. Most slammed into walls while others flew through windows. Richtofen fired his HK-21A1 down the hall that led to the generator room. Takeo did the best he could with his CZ75 and tried to pick off zombies across the way on the second floor. Maka and Chrona stood still, waiting to rush out of the room, while the four soldiers took care of the undead outside and inside the building. "Damn it! They're massing down the left hall. We're going to have a horde here soon!" Nikolai said as he reloaded after pulling into some cover behind a wall. Dempsey pulled back from his window to confirm Nikolai's statement. "He's right. Richtofen! How's you hallway looking?" Dempsey asked. Richtofen took a while to respond and he yelled back: "It's clear! If we're moving, now's the time to do it!" He said as he aimed down his hall. "You heard the man. Maka, Chrona, you two lead the charge. Seeing as how you have melee weapons, you can take them down quickly. We'll take care of the ones who come from the sides." Dempsey said as he joined Richtofen at the door. Chrona started to shake slightly. Maka noticed this and gave Chrona a quick, but reassuring hug. The two nodded and joined the Marine and German while Takeo and Nikolai backed up slowly, killing single zombies that were ahead of the horde. "Alright, go! NOW!" Dempsey yelled. Maka and Chrona rushed forward with their weapons raised. The four soldiers ran behind them with their guns raised to eye level. Zombies came out of the walls and windows up ahead of the group. "Chrona! Now!" Maka yelled. In unison, the two meisters swung and each took down a zombie at the same time. Maka quickly pulled Soul out of the dead zombie and slashed another across the head, slicing it like it was nothing. Chrona made a Bloody Slicer and threw it, taking about five zombie heads off in succession. The two could hear their companions firing into the wall and windows when the two meisters passed them, to make sure no more zombies were going to attack them from behind. Maka and Chrona reached a staircase going down, and a hallway that led to more of the asylum. "Where to next?" Maka asked as the four joined them. Dempsey looked around and looked at Richtofen. "I believe we go down the hall." Richtofen said. "You heard him, keep it up you two." Dempsey said. And with that, the six fighters ran down another hall, shooting and slicing like it was a profession.

The hall seemed endless. Like it would never end. Zombies jumped in front and beside the group trying to kill them, only to fail with a bullet or blade through them. They all were halfway down the hall when the building rumbled. Dust shook loose from the deteriorating ceiling. They all stopped. "What was that?" Nikolai asked warily. Silence, then, a hole exploded on the wall to their right and hands reached out and grabbed Takeo from his right. Takeo yelled in surprise as rotting hands grabbed his arm, uniform, and even his face, stretching it out like putty. "Takeo!" Dempsey yelled as he ran to try and save his friend. The others all joined in a group effort to release Takeo from the undead clutches. "_Watashi kara sorera o nyūshu_!" Takeo cried in Japanese. "Maka! Try and slice off the hands!" Richtofen said as he used all of his strength to pull his friend. The hands were winning however; Takeo was slowly being pulled to the wall. He placed his left hand on the holes edge to try and pry himself free. His face seemed to be like a poorly fitting mask as the zombies pulled harder. "Come on! Come on! Cut them Maka!" Nikolai said. Maka raised Soul and was about to bring him down when there was the sound of tearing flesh and clothing. The group fell back and Takeo quickly stood up. The right side of his face had been torn apart. Skull and meat was seen, bloody and burning an angry red. The right side of his uniform started to bleed rapidly. "_Ima, watashi wa watashinokazoku ni sanka shimasu. Watashi wa Nihon no teikoku rikugun ni watashi no sābisu de watashinokazoku ni ōku no meiyo o motarashita_." Takeo whispered quickly. Then, the hands all reached out again and pulled Takeo in through the wall. "TAKEO!" Everyone yelled. He could be heard screaming as the undead on the other side tore into his flesh. His screams were soon silenced by the sounds of breaking skin and meat. A zombie with blood all over its mouth poked its head out and roared at the others. "Forget him! We have to move now! Look!" Richtofen yelled as he pointed down the hall. There was a horde running straight for them, all roaring in unison. Maka's eyes dilated again suddenly. "MOVE NOW! THAT'S THE THING I DETECTED EARLIER! IT'S NOT A HORDE! IT'S SOMETHING WORSE!" Maka yelled with urgency in her young voice. Everyone scrambled to their feet and ran like hell down the hall. "We have to get out now. There are too many to fight off here." Nikolai said as they rounded a corner. "If we keep running down this hall, it should lead to the back exit that leads to the main road." Richtofen said. Dempsey stopped and looked at a chalk outlining on the wall. "Guys, get some claymores." He said as he grabbed a few. Everyone did so and ran with their arms full of the plastic explosives.

When they reached the door, Dempsey stopped them and kicked the door down. "Coast is clear. Quick, place some claymores at the door we just passed, where we are now, and in a half circle outside this door. Go, now!" Dempsey said. Everyone scrambled like ants in a rush to plant the explosives. "Nikolai, run the wiring to my detonator." Richtofen said as he pulled out a small wire roll from his pocket. Nikolai worked like a machine getting the detonation wire hooked up. A massive roar was heard. "They're almost here! Everyone, outside!" Dempsey said as he ran out. Maka and Chrona ran in a slight confusion. "W-w-what are y-y-you going to d-d-do!" Chrona stuttered violently. "Richtofen, hand me the detonator. Everyone, take some cover behind the trees." Dempsey said as he was handed the claymore detonator. Everyone ran behind some of the trees and peaked their heads around to watch. The first zombie rushed out like a mad man. It was quickly followed by even more. "Cover your ears; this is going to be loud!" Dempsey said as he pulled the trigger.

The detonator sent a signal down the wire to all of the wired claymores inside. The combined explosion was loud enough and destructive enough to kill all the zombies, while killing any surviving zombies with the crumbling roof. The entire section shook and fell in a massive dust could. The group walked over to the rubble that was once part of the asylum. They all saw pieces of zombies; blood caked building pieces, and some limbs here and there. Some stone work fell down and a zombie with half its face and torso tried to climb out and reached out to them with a stump for a hand. Chrona walked closer to the thrashing zombie with a look of sadness. "Chrona! Get away from that freaksack!" Dempsey yelled. "B-b-but look at h-h-him. He l-l-looks so, sad. L-like he's i-i-in eternal t-t-torture." Chrona said with a sympathetic look on his face. "He's not in torture, he's a mindless, flesh eating zombie that will kill without a second though, now get back here!" Maka yelled stamping her foot down in frustration. Chrona turned around at this sudden foot stomp. "S-sorry Maka I-"But he was cut off.

Maka's eyes and mouth opened in shock. The three soldiers' mouths dropped. Chrona looked down to see the zombie with its mouth clamped tight around Chrona's thin arm. Black blood was gushing from in between the zombies teeth as it moved its' jaw sideways to dig deeper into Chrona's flesh. It eyed Chrona with soulless, angry yellow eyes. Chrona reared his head back and screamed.

"_CHRONA!"_

_Sorry if this chapter is kind of short. I was typing my brains out and I came up on the end of this chapter pretty quickly. Again, I apologize.  
_


	4. Chrona is leaving the building, again

Survivalist Ch. 4

A Soul Eater/Black Ops "Zombies" crossover written by Sahara-098

I do not own either Call of Duty: Black Ops, or Soul Eater.

All "Zombies" characters belong to Treyarch and all Soul Eater characters belong to their creator.

I'm going to use Project 115 as the name for the experiments that created the zombies.

For the record, just copy and paste the foreign language parts into Google translate. You'll be good then.

Theme of the story: We're all one step away from death.

_"CHRONA!"_

Chrona's scream of pain pierced the air around him. "_BLOODY NEEDLE!" _Ragnarok yelled. The blood seeping from the zombie's mouth pulled back into its mouth, and a black needle shot through the zombie's head, killing it. Chrona wretched his hand way. His hand was stained black and the bite marks looked like a savage dog had attacked him. Maka ran over and took Chrona's injured hand into both of hers as she looked it over. Maka was trying to hold back tears with heavy breathing as Richtofen pried Chrona's hand away from Maka. Chrona yelled at the sudden sharp movement. Richtofen closely studied the teeth marks. "It bit him all the way to the bone, and it even managed to get the bones scratched. It looks like his blood is somewhat helping to heal him, but it's slow. With luck, his immune system and blood can fight back the damage." Richtofen said as he started to wrap up Chrona's hand in some gauze. "W-w-what are y-y-you saying?" Chrona asked with big, reproachful eyes. Richtofen gulped slightly. "I'm sorry my friend. But you've been infected by the bite. The zombie transferred the virus into you." Richtofen said placing a hand on Chrona's back as the pinkette broke down and cried his eyes out. Maka took Chrona into a hug and tried to calm him down, with little success. Dempsey and Nikolai stood there looking saddened, not only because Chrona was now infected, but that Takeo was now dead. "I can't believe he's gone." Nikolai said as he took a long drink. Dempsey sighed. "That's the life of fighting zombies. Someone is bound to die." Richtofen said as he let Maka take care of Chrona. "He died trying to stop an enemy that is threatening the world." Richtofen said. "Oh? Like how you and you goddamned Nazi's were! Creating a Doomsday weapon? Using zombies to kill everyone so the head kraut can be in control of the world?" Dempsey yelled with a rising anger. "Now, now Dempsey. I only worked in weapons development I-""Yeah! Weapons that were going to be used to kill everyone!" Nikolai yelled as he gave a death glare. "You stormed my home country and slaughtered my comrades." He said. "You helped weaponize an army that killed my friends." Dempsey said as he raised his fists. Richtofen took a step back. "Don't do anything drastic." He said as he reached for his holstered Luger sidearm. "Will all of you shut up!" Maka yelled at the three men. They all looked at her with death in their eyes. "I know he was your friend, but he died trying to protect you, us, and the world! Don't start a fight, instead, remember your fallen friend for who he was. Not who caused his death from the beginning! Now, calm your anger or I'll do it for you!" Maka ordered. The area was silent, and the three men still glared at her. "She will make you guys calm down." Soul said with warning. "How will she do that?" Dempsey asked. "_MAKA CHOP!" _Three successive cracks and the three men laid on the ground with dents in their skulls the shape of a book spine. "I told you she would." Soul said. The three men stood up and rubbed their heads. "Alright, alright. We'll calm down." Nikolai said grumpily.

"_Aw crap Chrona…I don't think I can keep this fucking resistance up. The infection is getting to me. Damn it! I thought I couldn't get sick!"_ Ragnarok said inside Chrona's head. "M-Maka, I d-d-don't feel so g-good…" Chrona said from behind the blonde. Maka spun around and she gasped. Chrona stood there with his skin paler than normal and black blood slowly seeping out from his eyes. The gauze wrappings were stained midnight black and drops fell from Chrona's fingertips. Chrona's knees started to give way and Maka caught him as he fell and passed out. "Looks like he doesn't have long. We have to move now." Dempsey said as he looked around. He laid his eyes on an army truck that was parked off to the side of the road. "Nikolai, go check and see if that truck still works. If it does, we can use it to get to Der Riese." He said. Nikolai nodded and ran over and hopped into the driver's cab. They could hear Nikolai fiddling with the truck and the engine roared to life. "It works! Tank is still full! Load Maka and Chrona into the back!" Nikolai said as he slammed the driver's door. Everyone ran over, and Soul reformed into his human form. Maka had Chrona's body in her arms as she jumped into the covered truck backing with Richtofen. Dempsey took the passengers' seat. "Hit it." He said to Nikolai. The Russian nodded and shifted the gear to 'Drive' and the truck lurched forward and started down the road.

Maka sat next to Chrona, holding his non-injured hand tight in her gloved ones. "Richtofen." Maka asked. The German looked at the crying blonde. "What are his chances?" she asked with frightened eyes. Richtofen pondered. "If we're able to get him medical attention, he should have a fifty-fifty chance. But, if we don't, I'm afraid it would be too late to save him." Richtofen answered back. He looked at Maka as she lowered her head and tried to hold back her tears. _"I just hope the infection doesn't affect his insanity. It might tip him into Pure Madness…"_ Maka thought to herself. Richtofen switched his attention to the two in the front. Soul looked at Maka with eyes of sorrow and placed an arm around her shoulders. "If I'm correct, Der Riese will only be a three hour drive now." He yelled. "All right, thanks." Dempsey said. Everyone sat in silence. Maka kept holding Chrona's hand the entire ride.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A young Chrona sat in the darkest corner of his punishment room. Surprisingly, Ragnarok hadn't made an appearance since he arrived there. Chrona lifted his head and looked about the dark room. Nothing had changed. Except for the fact that there was now a spotlight shining down on something in the middle of the room. Chrona nervously got up and slowly made his way over to the thing in the spotlight. Chrona could hear the thing sniffling. More detail came into view as Chrona got closer. The thing had the same colored hair as Chrona. "H-h-hello?" Chrona asked nervously. The thing stopped sniffling. It sat up with its back to Chrona. The thing turned it head slightly, then whipped itself around to meet Chrona's stare. Chrona screamed at what he saw. The thing had Chrona's hair, but the storm grey eyes were angry glowing yellow eyes. The pale skin was now a rotting grey and was missing chunks in some places. The creature's jaw was agape and hanging at an angle. The black dress was stained in red blood. "WHO ARE YOU?" Chrona yelled. "Don't you recognize me? I'm you…" the thing said without moving its jaw. "Y-you're not m-m-me! You're j-j-just an i-i-illusion!" Chrona stuttered violently. "Am I? Then how can I do…THIS?" The creature yelled as it tackled Chrona into the darkness. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF!" Chrona yelled as the two wrestled around. The creature finally pinned Chrona to the floor and started at him with its yellow eyes. "Stop fighting you fool! You will succumb to the sickness that courses through your veins and infects every fiber of your being!" The creature yelled. Chrona struggled against the creature's grasp. "I-I'll never l-l-let you win!" He yelled. "Oh…but you already did!" The creature yelled as it chomped down on Chrona's face. Chrona screamed like a banshee. The rotting teeth smashed through skin, meat, and bone as the bottom jaw met the top. The creature ripped its head back and took Chrona's young face with it in its rotting jaws.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrona's eyes opened with difficulty. His vision was blurred and he could barely make out the shapes in his vision. When it did clear up, he saw he was in some sort of tent. But it was moving, and he could hear a motor. _"I'm in a covered truck…"_ he thought lazily. He shifted his storm grey eyes to his left and saw blonde hair. "Maka…" he whispered. At her name, Maka looked up suddenly and smiled. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done. "Chrona…" Maka said happily as she gently took him into her arms and sat him up with him leaning against her chest. Chrona could hear Soul snoring away as he slept next to Maka. "Ah, your friend is awake. I'm surprised he hadn't turned yet." Richtofen said from the front passenger seat. Chrona looked over to the opposite side of the truck bed and saw the marine sleeping away, snoring loudly as he did. Chrona looked out the back to see it was now nighttime. "How long w-was I out?" He asked quietly. "Nearly three hours." Maka said as she pulled him closer in her arms. Chrona gave a slight "Ah" as he rested in her arms. "Hey guys. I see something up ahead." Nikolai said from the driver's seat. Dempsey woke up and looked out the front. Maka and Chrona did the same, with Soul trying to get a view.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The truck rumbled along the road as it approached the massive factory. The chimney's still spewed smoke and embers into the night sky. The mass of wiring that connected the buildings to the main power for the teleporter crisscrossed in every direction. The truck pulled up to a broken chain-link fence. "We go on foot from here." Richtofen said as he hopped out of the truck. Dempsey, Maka, Chrona, and Nikolai all left the truck and joined up behind Richtofen. "Lead the way Richtofen." Soul said. Richtofen nodded and walked towards a metal garage door. He grabbed the handle and lifted up the metal door. He raised his HK-21A1 to his shoulder and scanned the area. "It's clear. Move in, quickly." He said as the others rushed past. Richtofen pulled the door shut and locked it. "Okay, we need to go through that door and try and find a way to the Infirmary." Richtofen said as he walked over to a wood door. Everyone stacked up behind him. Seeing as how Maka was supporting Chrona, she couldn't wield Soul. But, he had that covered, for he had transformed his arm into the scythe blade. "Wait, you can do that to?" Dempsey asked. "Yeah, when Maka has her hands full. Like right now." Soul said. "All right, Maka, you stay in the back, anyone with a weapon, take the front. You'll provide escort services for them as we make our way to the Infirmary. Seeing as how Richtofen knows his way around, he needs to be in the lead." Dempsey said. Everyone nodded and changed their positions and waited for Richtofen to open the wood door. "Open it." Dempsey said. Richtofen nodded and turned the once gold knob with one hand and the door creaked open. The hallway ahead was empty, for the time being. "Move out."

They all ran down the hall, their footsteps hitting the destroyed floor tiling as they ran. Their progress was stopped, when Richtofen held up a fist, a sign to stop. "Do you hear that?" he asked. Everyone strained their ears. A faint giggle could be heard, and then it grew into an insane cackle. "You shouldn't have come back to this grave, Edward!" A high pitched girl's voice said. "Samantha! We have no time to play your childish games!" Richtofen said as he yelled to the ceiling. "Aw, but I just want to play Hide-and-Seek!" Samantha said with a hint of sadness behind her insanity. "No! We have no time!" Richtofen yelled again. Samantha gave a yell, as if throwing a tantrum. "_Fine! Then suffer!" _she hissed violently. And just like that, she wasn't heard again. The hallway was silent. Everyone tensed up. "Nikolai, fall back behind Maka and Chrona. Cover the rear." Dempsey whispered. Nikolai followed the order silently and stepped behind Maka, pointing his R115 Resonator down the hall. Then, the sounds of something teleporting could be heard, followed by a twisted snarl. A boom confirmed something had appeared. "Aw shit…here come the dogs!" Dempsey said as he raised the Zeus Cannon. Everyone moved as one to the three way intersection in the hall. Dempsey covered the hall that formed the 'T' in the halls, Richtofen took one to everyone's left, and Nikolai aimed down the hall they just came from. "Here they come!" Nikolai said as he pulled the trigger and fired down his hall. "They're at mine!" Richtofen said as he opened fire. "Aw shit, freaksacks at mine!" Dempsey said as he fired a blast of red wind at the zombie horde ahead of him. Maka looked around, trying to find some place for her and Chrona to hide while the others took care of the undead. Maka looked to her right and saw an undead German Shepard charge past Nikolai and straight for her. Maka screamed as the Hellhound jumped with its rotting jaws spread wide open. But, it was stopped when Soul brought his arm blade down and cut the Hellhound's head off, and kicked the headless dog corpse away from his meister. "You okay?" Soul asked as he stomped down on the Hellhound's head. Maka nodded. "Thanks." She said. Soul flashed his shark-teeth smile and returned to watching out for any more chargers. "I think…that's the last of them." Dempsey said as he reloaded the Zeus Cannon after the last zombie fell. Chrona groaned and Maka looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. Chrona shakily raised a finger at a dark corner. "He's standing right there…" he whispered. Dempsey looked at Chrona, then the corner he was pointing at. He met Nikolai's eye and he nodded to the corner for Nikolai to check out. The Russian booze hound raised his R115 and walked to the designated corner. "Don't get too close…" Chrona said with some urgency in his voice. Nikolai got closer and stopped. He turned around giving a shrug. "Nothing here." He said. _"The virus is already making him snap…" _Maka thought to herself. "How can that be…? He was right there…" Chrona said as he tried to stand up, but fell back onto Maka's shoulder. "Nothing is there Chrona." Maka said with a frown. "It's the virus. It's making him hallucinate." Richtofen said. "We need to get to that Infirmary, now." Dempsey said. Richtofen nodded and lead the charge to their destination.

After twenty minutes of running down countless halls and endless corners, the group finally came upon the blood stained double doors that read "Krankenstation" in German. "Okay, there should be some medicine inside; that is if any survivors haven't raised the place." Richtofen said as he walked nonchalantly through the doors like he owned the place. Everyone followed with weapons raised, but lowered them when they saw that the Infirmary had no windows and had steel beams covering the ceiling. "Ah, safe house." Nikolai said as he sat down in an old desk chair and took a swig of vodka. Dempsey sat in a chair also and kicked his boots up onto a dust covered deck. "Yes, I'll pull out the medicine, Maka; you go find a gurney for Chrona to lay down on until we need to move." Richtofen said as he walked into the storage room. Maka nodded and walked with Chrona still on her shoulder. He was mumbling something she couldn't quite make out. She found an intact gurney and hoisted Chrona on it, and he immediately laid down and fell asleep. She pushed the gurney into the Reception area. Richtofen walked out with arms full of different containers of varying sizes. "This should do the trick. It may not get rid of the virus, but it should postpone it long enough for his immune system to get back its strength and fight the virus." Richtofen said as he placed all the containers on a small table and pulled out a syringe, and made adjustments to the liquid content. "Pull up his sleeve." Richtofen said to Maka who pulled back Chrona's black robe sleeve. His arm looked sickly and very pale. It was so pale; she could see each of his individual veins and arteries. Richtofen grabbed Chrona's thin wrist and slid the needle into the center of his forearm and pushed down on the syringe pump. The liquid drained into Chrona's arm and Richtofen pulled out the needle and cleaned it. "One down, twelve more to go." He mumbled as he filled up another liquid into the syringe after cleaning out the tube portion. Maka left Chrona's side, because she couldn't stand to watch Chrona lay there while taking twelve more shots. Soul met her and looked her in the eyes. Maka started to shake and Soul wrapped her up into a hug. "He'll pull through. He's been through worse in the past." Soul said reassuringly. "I know. But I don't want to have to watch him be killed if he turned." Maka said as she placed her head in Soul's shoulder, a tear silently creeping out from between her eyelids. Soul patted her back and pulled away. Maka sniffled and wiped the tear away. "I'm going to find a place to crash. You should too. You look like hammered shit." Soul said as he chuckled. Maka smiled and nodded in agreement. "It has been a while since I last slept." She said. At once, Maka felt drained and her eyes developed dark circles under them. She let out a long yawn and Soul laughed. "About time you got off your adrenaline high." He laughed. Maka gave a grunt as she walked away to find a gurney to sleep on. Finding one, Maka fell asleep as soon as she hit the white mobile table.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maka's nightmares were coming at her quickly. She saw Chrona turn into a zombie and lunge for her like a savage and eat her throat out. She saw Chrona kill everyone before turning his attention to her and gave her an inhuman smile. "_What's wrong Maka? Don't you still love me?" _the zombie Chrona asked as it approached her. "_No! You're not the Chrona I feel in love with before this whole Hell run! You've replaced him with something savage and inhuman!" _Maka screamed in the dream. _"I take that as a complement, now, give Chrona some sugar…"_ the zombie Chrona rumbled as he grabbed her and chomped down on her mouth and ripped it off. Maka screamed in her dream as she fell to the floor, her blood splattering to the floor as she felt the jawbone and upper teeth that now showed. The zombie Chrona kicked her onto her back and dove right for her stomach and started to tear her apart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maka jolted awake and she sat bolt upright and looked around, sweat dripping down her face. "You okay?" Soul asked. "Soul!" Maka yelled jumping in fright. "How's Chrona?" she asked while grabbing him by the shoulders. "Whoa, whoa! Relax! Chrona's fine. Richtofen managed to stop the virus from continuing the damage. Chrona's sleeping like a baby right now. That medicine must be doing the job, because he doesn't look as sick anymore." Soul said. The tension in Maka's shoulders sagged out, and she hopped off the gurney and ran past Soul. She ran up to Chrona's gurney that was now in a well light corner of the Infirmary. Some color had returned to Chrona's face, the dried blood had been wiped away, but small flecks still clung to his skin here and there on his cheeks. Maka moved her eyes to Chrona's exposed arm. There was a square band aid covering the injection site. She moved back to his face and jumped back to see he was staring right at her. "Chrona!" she exclaimed. "Maka…I don't have long…Ragnarok isn't responding to me at all. He isn't even healing my wounds anymore. My blood just drips." Chrona said in a whisper. "Don't say that Chrona. The medicine is going to keep the virus at bay long enough for your immune system to fight back." Maka said taking Chrona's hand in hers. Chrona gave a slight chuckle and he stared at the ceiling. "Nothing is going to stop the virus. He says so." Chrona said as he kept staring. _"This isn't like Chrona t at all. Has he finally snapped?"_ Maka asked as she made a frown. "Stop talking like that Chrona. You're going to get through this alive!" Maka said as she clenched down on Chrona's hand. Chrona gave a grunt as he registered the increase in pressure on his hand. "You're wrong. We're all going to die soon." Chrona said as his eyes dilated, just like they did when he slipped into the Madness before Maka cleansed his soul. "Chrona…" "Hey, you're awake." Dempsey said as he walked over rubbing the back of his head. "Man, I haven't slept like that in a while." He said as he looked at Chrona. "Is he alright?" He asked. Maka looked at Dempsey. "He's fine. His eyes usually dilate when he sees light. Just like yours and mine." Maka said flatly with a frown. "Yeah, but your eyes only dilate when you detect souls, right? Is that what he's doing?" Dempsey asked. Maka thought, then: "Yes." She said. "Is it dangerous? How close?" Dempsey asked with a sense of alert in his voice. "It's not dangerous. It's not close. It's just so powerful; we can detect it from here. It's over in France." Maka lied to Dempsey. She kept a good face on while she spoke the lie. Dempsey slowly nodded. "Anyway, Richtofen said we need to get him on his feet. We need to leave and get to the teleporter. It's time we send you guys back to your time." Dempsey said as he turned and walked away. Maka looked back at Chrona. His eyes had gone back to their simple form of storm grey, but he was still looking at the ceiling. "Come on Chrona. Get up." Maka ordered as she backed away from Chrona. He sat up bending his back awkwardly and he snapped his head forward. His bangs covered his eyes as he stood up and shuffled over to the doors with the others. Soul stepped out and looked at Maka. "And where were you?" Maka asked putting her hands on her hips. "I was taking a nap." Soul said as he looked at Chrona. "Is he alright?" He asked pointing a thumb over. "He's fine. Change into you scythe form. We're leaving." Maka said as she held out her hand. Soul shrugged and he glowed blue and jumped into Maka's open hand. Maka placed Soul on her shoulder and walked over to the doors. "Okay, we're all rested, yes?" Richtofen asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, we're moving out." Richtofen said as he opened the door. Everyone silently walked past him. Richtofen watched Chrona and noticed something. Chrona was smiling in a crazed sort of way while his messy bangs covered his eyes. Richtofen blinked and ignored it. _"He's probably happy to be moving on his own. Nothing to worry about."_ He thought to himself. But that smile gave Richtofen the creeps. "Which way to the teleporter Richtofen?" Nikolai asked. "Down the hall and to the right. It'll lead right to the courtyard." Richtofen said as he took up the rear.

They all entered the courtyard. There was a massive concrete structure with stairs. In the center was a teleportation pad, and the pack-a-punch machine right behind it. "Maka, Chrona. Stand on the pad while I check the wiring." Richtofen said as he opened a breaker panel on the side of the concrete structure. "Hey guys, why don't you come with us?" Soul asked. Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen all looked at each other. "It wouldn't be that bad. Get away from all…this…right?" Dempsey asked gesturing around them. Richtofen pondered. "I suppose. I guess it won't affect future events. ARE YOU INSANE? If we go now, the zombies will take over and the world will die! No. We're not leaving with them." Richtofen said as he slammed the panel cover back closed. He walked up the stairs and pressed a button and the pad started to warm up. "Come on Richtofen! We get too see what the future is like!" Nikolai said. "Yes. A future full of zombies we failed to stop. Again, no." Richtofen said as he pulled some levers. "He has a point Nikolai. I'm sorry guys. You're going back without us…" Dempsey said sadly as he looked at Maka and Chrona. Maka frowned and Chrona still stood with his head lowered. A loudspeaker came to life. "Thirty seconds to teleportation. Stand clear of the pad." A German accented voice said. The three soldiers stepped back and the pad started to hum to life. "Twenty. Fifteen. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" The voice said. The pad hummed, but nothing happened. "What? Why didn't we teleport?" Maka asked looking around. "I don't know. I placed the wires in the right place. Did I get one wrong perhaps?" Richtofen asked as he went back to the circuit panel.

Chrona raised his head slowly. His smile curled at the corners and his eyes re-dilated.

_"Isn't it obvious? We're all going to die here…"_


	5. A War Chariot to the end of the Zombies

Survivalist: Chapter 5

A Soul Eater/Black Ops "Zombies" crossover written by Sahara-098

I do not own either Call of Duty: Black Ops, or Soul Eater.

All "Zombies" characters belong to Treyarch and all Soul Eater characters belong to their creator.

I got the "Soul Building" in Chrona's soul from Roving Otter. Hope ya' don't mind…

I'm going to use Project 115 as the name for the experiments that created the zombies.

For the record, just copy and paste the foreign language parts into Google translate. You'll be good then.

Theme of the story: We're all one step away from death.

_"Isn't it obvious? We're all going to die here…"_

Maka whipped her head to look at Chrona. Her green eyes went wide when she saw how crazed Chrona looked now. The once shy, timid, pale demon swordsman now looked gaunt, crazed, and uncontrolled. Chrona moved his dilated eyes in Maka's direction and he gave her a crooked smile. "Uh, what's wrong with your friend?" Dempsey asked with a wary face. "Chrona? Chrona! Snap out of it!" Maka yelled at Chrona. The pinkette simply stood there and started to giggle madly. "There's no need to fear everyone. While you all die, I'll still be alive. And Ragnarok is going to eat all of your souls." He said with a wicked smile. "It's the infection. It weakened Ragnarok and that made him vulnerable to his own insanity." Soul said. Maka's face paled rapidly as Chrona formed Ragnarok's sword form in his right hand. "And now, you all die…" Chrona said as he swung Ragnarok at Maka who jumped back, avoiding the black blade by centimeters. "Soul!" Maka cried. Soul nodded and transformed into his scythe form and hoped into Maka's gloved hands. "Chrona, snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you!" Maka said as she took up a combat stance. "Then there is nothing to fear! I'll be the one who will be inflicting the pain here!" Chrona snapped madly as he charged Maka. The blonde blocked Chrona's charge with the shaft of her scythe. "Ragnarok! Scream Resonance!" Chrona yelled. "Oh no you don't!" Nikolai yelled as he kicked Chrona in the stomach and sent him flying back. Chrona landed on his feet and stood up straight. He then raised Ragnarok and commenced Scream Resonance. The mouth on Chrona's sword emitted the same high pitched scream that was used to kill all the zombies outside of the theater. Everyone covered their ears and tried to stay balanced because their equilibrium was being thrown off by the ringing in their ears. The screaming continued as Chrona charged Maka again. This time, Dempsey stepped in front of Maka and kicked Chrona squarely in the face with his steel-toed boot. "Back up banshee!" He yelled as he trained the Zeus Cannon on Chrona as he flew back. Nikolai trained his R115 on Chrona and readied to fire the trigger. "No!" Maka yelled. But too late. Nikolai opened fire and bright red bullets ripped into Chrona's fragile frame. The bullets hit home and Chrona shot up and spazzed out when the bullets hit his body. Nikolai stopped firing and reloaded. Chrona stood there silent. Smoke emitted from the bullet holes in his body. His head snapped up and he had a smile worn by those who were no longer human. "Oh? Do you really think that would put me down?! Huh? Were you trying to put me down like a diseased dog?!" Chrona yelled as his eye twitched madly. "Chrona! Please snap out of it!" Maka begged as she readied her scythe. Chrona moved a deranged eye at his friend. "Why Maka? I'm perfectly fine!" Chrona said as be sliced Ragnarok across his wrist. "Bloody Slicer!" He yelled as he swung his bleeding arm and a black flying blade flew with precise aim at Maka who blocked it with her scythe. "He's not coming back Maka. The infection has really made him go over the edge." Richtofen said as he walked from the wire box with his HK21-A1 raised at his hip. Maka stood next to Richtofen, Dempsey, and Nikolai all facing Chrona as he threw his head back and laughed manically. "I'll make sure Ragnarok has a fun time trying to get your souls!" He laughed as he charged his four opposers. They all jumped out of the way of the large slicing attack. Too make matters worse, the sounds of zombies could be heard at the windows. The sounds of breaking boards and screaming could then be heard. "Maka, you work on your friend. We'll take care of the zombies." Richtofen said as he, Dempsey, and Nikolai all ran off to kill the zombies. Maka stared Chrona down. The last time they fought was under the DWMA when Medusa was trying to reawaken the Kishin. Except this time, Chrona wasn't nervous as he was when he and Maka fought back then. Now, he was laughing madly and his eye twitched as he stared back at Maka. "Hey Maka, maybe when I'm done killing you and Soul, I think I'll play with you hair for a while. Then I'll kill your friends over there." Chrona said as he pointed a long pointer finger in the direction the three soldiers went. "I'll make you come back to me Chrona. Even if I have to severely hurt you just to help you." Maka said as she raised her scythe. "I can detect his soul wavelength Maka. It's off the charts. He's really lost it." Soul said. "I can feel it too. I need to get into his soul like the last time we fought." Maka replied to Soul. Chrona laughed madly again as he lunged for Maka, thrusting Ragnarok's blade at her heart. She blocked with Soul and kicked Chrona in the stomach to get him away. "SCREECH GAMMA!" Chrona yelled as he swung rapidly, but with little success because Maka kept blocking the rapid slashes. "Stop blocking and let me kill you Maka!" Chrona said madly. Maka swung Soul and the sharp blade made contact with Chrona's side and she used the momentum to fling him across the courtyard into a stone wall. Chrona hit the wall with a gasp as the air was violently knocked out of him. He fell to the cement floor gasping for air as Maka jumped up and attempted to drop kick Chrona to knock him out. But, the blood that was pouring from the impact site on Chrona's side lunged up and smacked Maka out of the air and she hit the ground hard. "You won't get to him that easily!" Ragnarok said as the blood retreated back into Chrona's body. When the wound sealed up, Chrona snapped his head up and lunged for Maka who was getting up. Chrona hit Maka right in the stomach with his elbow and knocked Maka back down to the ground on her back. Chrona mounted Maka and leaned his face closer to hers. "Nice try Maka…but it's time to die…my love…" He said as he sliced his wrist again and formed a black spike and placed in under Maka's chin. "Any last words?" He asked. Maka looked up at Chrona was dazed eyes and smiled. "Curb stomp." She said. In a fluid motion, Maka slammed her knee into Chrona's stomach, flipped him onto the ground, and she stood up and brought her foot down onto Chrona's face. The sound of his nose breaking from the bottom of her boot was sickening and at the same time, Chrona's head bounced from the remaining momentum right into Maka's boot, then the ground, knocking him out. Soul reformed into his human form and sat against the courtyard stairs. Maka breathed heavily as she knelt down, picked Chrona up in her arms, and touched her forehead to his.

A younger Maka stood on an overcast beach. "Huh. Usually, Chrona's soul is bright and sunny." She said as she looked over at the ocean. The waters were choppy and violent. "This cannot be a good sign…" Maka said as she scowled. She looked around to find any sign of Chrona. She couldn't see the young pinkette anywhere. She kept looking around and saw something in the distance. It looked like a large, square stone building. "Not this again…" Maka sighed placing a hand on her forehead. She walked to the stone building and stopped near the wall. A shadow shaped like Chrona with two white circle eyes and a rectangular mouth showed up on the wall. "Hi. Nice to see you again." The shadow said. "Hello again." Maka said. "Can I ask you some questions?" the shadow asked. "_Not the questions again…"_ Maka thought to herself. "Yeah, sure." Maka said crossing her arms. "Why are you here?" the shadow asked. "I'm looking for Chrona. I need to help him." Maka said. "What has happened to him?" the Shadow asked tilting its head to the side. "You don't know? I mean, you're in his soul, shouldn't you know?" Maka asked. "I only stay on the surface. I don't venture below the surface." The Shadow said simply. There was a moment of silence between the two. "Do you want the door to show?" the Shadow asked. Maka nodded quickly and looked over. A door that wasn't there before suddenly appeared. It was a simple metal door, but there were scratches and dried black blood all over it. "You should hurry. The sickness is quickly taking over." The shadow said as it disappeared. Maka reached for the door and grasped the handle and she opened the door. As soon as she entered, she changed into her current age as she stepped down the stairs into the increasing darkness.

After a while, Maka reached the bottom of the stairs and let her eyes adjust to the pitch darkness. She could barely make out a door that stood in front of her. She could hear whimpering from the other side. Maka quickly grabbed the door handle and rushed in. She stood in a dark room, which had a single spotlight shining down on a black huddled form. "Chrona…?" Maka asked warily. The huddled form stopped whimpering and raised its head slightly. Maka could see some pink hair showing. "Chrona…" Maka said as she walked forward. Chrona stood up with his back to Maka and he started to giggle madly. "You shouldn't have come here Maka…" he said. "What are you talking about Chrona? I'm here to save you." She said. She stopped right outside the light's circular boundary. Chrona violently twitched and slowly turned around. "I'm afraid it's too late to save your friend…" Chrona said with a raspy, hostile voice. Maka gasped as Chrona fully turned around. His eyes were a bright yellow and his skin was rotting away and missing in some places. A crooked smile stretched across the rotting skin. His black robes were deeply stained in his black blood and in some red blood. "Chrona…" Maka said with fear in her voice. She never thought she'd see Chrona in this condition. He was far from human now. He was a zombie. "Don't fear Maka…why don't you join me?" Chrona yelled as he grabbed Maka by the wrist and pulled her forward towards him with his jaws wide open, ready to take a piece of her smooth, cream colored skin. Maka screamed and brought her free hand up under Chrona's jaw and pushed him away an arm's length to prevent him from biting her. Chrona snapped madly at her and the two fell to the floor and rolled around, one trying to dominate the other. Eventually, Maka gained dominance and sat on Chrona's hip. She slammed fists right into his face over and over and she eventually put Chrona into a subdued state. His rotting eyelids were halfway shut over his bright yellow eyes. "I'm sorry Chrona." Maka said as she tried to hold back tears. Never in her entire life, did she think she'd have to fight Chrona into a nearly knocked out state. "Maka…" Chrona whispered. Maka looked at Chrona. His eyes returned to their stormy grey state, but he wasn't normal still. "Help…Me…" he whispered as he took Maka's hand into his. "Don't worry Chrona. I'm going to try." She whispered as she placed her forehead against his. Maka squirmed as her skin touched his rotting grey skin. It didn't feel quite normal like it used too. Trying to use her Cleansing Wavelength, Maka sat there for a while trying and trying again. Eventually, Maka reared her head back and let out a frustrated scream. "WHY WON'T IT WORK?" She yelled. Chrona still lay there, but his eyes were shut. His hand had gone limp by then. Maka looked at her demon swordsman and she started to cry. "I've failed…I've failed to save you Chrona! I wasn't here in time!" She cried placing her hands over her eyes, completely unaware that Chrona's eyes had snapped open with a flashing yellow and he started to squirm under Maka. Maka looked up and saw Chrona trying to get out from under her. Maka jumped up at the sudden event and Chrona stood up quickly at an odd stance. He stared at Maka with deranged eyes. Maka stood frightened and she was shaking badly. Chrona lunged forward once more and brought Maka close to him. "Now, why don't we try this again?" He said in the raspy voice. Chrona opened his jaws wide, possibly hyperextending them.

Thoughts burned through Maka's mind as she watched Chrona bring his jaws towards her in slow motion. Any moment now, he was going to slam his rotting teeth into her skull and kill her. There was no possible escape at this point. Maka was going to be killed by Chrona. But this Chrona wasn't _her _Chrona anymore. This one was diseased and deranged. Pushed over the edge into the depths of pure madness by the diseased that had weakened Ragnarok to the point where he couldn't fend off Chrona's insanity anymore. Maka could feel Chrona's top teeth dig into her skin, breaking through it and the meat underneath. She could then feel his bottom teeth row coming up from under her jaw and breaking through the soft throat skin. Then, Chrona released his bite and staggered backwards, hands raised to his head and over his eyes. There was a bright flash from Maka and the darkness in the room vanished immediately. The light grew to a bright intensity and Chrona screamed as the light blinded him. The rotting skin on Chrona's face peeled away in large strips, revealing the smooth, pale skin underneath. Chrona screwed his eyes shut to try and block out the bright light, but his rotting eyelids ripped off, revealing his normal ones, which he snapped open. The yellow in his deranged eyes burned away and the normal storm grey color returned. The black and red blood stains blasted off Chrona's robes and the light vanished. Maka stood there shaking violently, and Chrona was on the floor. The once pitch dark room was now a clean white room. Maka looked around with her eyes the widest they could be. The sea of green scanned the white room and saw Chrona's crumpled form on the white floor. "Chrona!" she yelled as she ran over to his side. Maka rolled Chrona onto his back and smiled as she saw he was back to normal. His eyes were shut and it looked like he was sleeping happily. Maka felt a tear roll down her cheek. "_But what the hell was that light…?"_ Maka asked herself. She shook the thought from her mind and picked Chrona up in her arms and walked over to the clean, black metal door. She walked up the stairs back up to the door that lead to the beach on the surface. She opened the door with one hand and saw that the sea was calm now and the sky was blue once more. Maka smiled and Chrona moaned as he woke up. "Maka…?" he mumbled. "Don't worry Chrona. I got you again." Maka said as they both returned to reality.

Maka and Chrona both opened their eyes and looked around. "Ah!" Chrona yelled as he jumped up. What caused him to jump was Nikolai's scared face being very close to his. "AH!" Nikolai yelled as he jumped back. Maka snapped her head up and looked up. The two of them were being surrounded by Dempsey, Richtofen, Nikolai, and Soul. "I thought you two were dead!" Dempsey said. "I told you! Maka and Chrona weren't dead! They were just connecting their souls!" Soul said with a voice of aggravation. "You didn't say a thing." Nikolai pointed out. Soul glared at him. "I did too." Soul said. "Enough you two. We need to get out of here. It's obvious that the teleporter here won't supply enough power to send these three back to their time. We need to leave, now." Richtofen said as he peaked around a corner. "The Doctor is right. We need to move." Dempsey said. Maka stood up and Soul transformed into his scythe form and joined the others with Chrona right behind her. "Where do have to go now?" Nikolai asked. "Well, the other place that we could get to is Berlin. They have a massive power source there, but it's most likely been destroyed by the Allied forces when they invaded Berlin." Richtofen said as he pondered for the next location. "Well hurry up. Those zombies are coming fast." Dempsey said as he pointed behind him. As if on cue, a zombie could be heard roaring in the distance. "I have it! Quickly, we need to get back to the truck at the main entrance." Richtofen said as he started to run. "Quickly, follow now!" He yelled behind him. The others all kept up with him as they ran through the bloody hallways. They all reached the main entrance without any opposition from the zombies. They all hopped into the army truck and Nikolai took up the driver seat with Richtofen riding shotgun with his HK21-A1 aiming out the window. "Start it up Nikolai! They're starting to pour out!" Richtofen said as he fired at a zombie that had climbed out a broken window. The motor roared to life and Nikolai peeled out of Der Riese with a small horde behind them. The truck sped down the road and Richtofen gave Nikolai directions to their next location. Dempsey slid the small peep slide open. "Hey, where are we going?" He asked. "I'm aware that there is an abandoned Air Force base near here, am I right Dempsey?" Richtofen asked. "Yeah. Why?" Dempsey asked. "We need to catch a flight to our next place." Richtofen answered back. "And that would be where?" the gun-ho marine asked. "We need to fly to outer Siberia. We will find a teleporter that will take us to Area 51." Richtofen said simply. "Area 51? How do you know of that place?" Dempsey asked raising an eyebrow. "You American's are easy to fool. We Germans had spies in your country, sending us back information about your military and its facilities. Including Area 51." Richtofen said smiling a little. Dempsey sat there quietly. "Where will we go after Area 51?" Nikolai asked. "From there, we go to the Moon." Richtofen said.

The truck drove for five hours straight. They all eventually reached the closed metal gates that opened up to the plane covered runway. "We need to take something that can carry all of us. Dempsey, any suggestions?" Maka asked as she hopped out of the truck and scanned the runway at the abandoned planes. "Well, I don't see any C47's around. But that B-17 over there will do nicely. I'm just surprised at the fact that no one had cleared this place of its military equipment." He said as he started to walk towards the B-17 he had pointed out. The others followed his in step. The B-17 looked like it was still in good condition, with its nose art showing a Pin-Up model with the words: "Dina-Mite" on the front side of the bombers nose. Soul looked at the nose art and gave a toothy grin. "Hey Maka, why don't you try and look like her?" He asked chuckling. Maka glared at Soul. "Maka Chop!" Maka yelled as she brought down a thick dictionary down on Souls' head, making a book spine shaped intend in his head. Everyone shivered as the thick crack echoed through the air around them. "Hey! I was only suggesting!" Soul yelled as he grabbed his aching head. Maka sighed as she turned to look at the others as they performed checks on the old bomber to make sure it was air worthy.

Soul stood with his back to the bomber and watched a fog bank roll into the area. "Hey guys. We have some fog." He said to the others. "Aw great. That means we have to wait until it clears! Who knows how long that'll be!" Dempsey complained loudly. Chrona could be heard giving a despairing moan. Soul turned back around and saw a dark mass in the fog coming towards him. Soul tilted his head and stood up. "Hey. Who's there?" He asked as he walked out a bit. The mass kept coming closer to him as Soul heard a moan. "Aw crap…" He said as the mass came into focus. Its head was covered in a steel helmet that adorned the emblem of Captain; the two silver bars. It missing half its face and skull structure, making the face look sagged and destroyed on the left side. Its yellow eyes seemed to be brighter under the rim of the helmet. Its torso had been ripped apart and the internals hung out and low. Its right arm was missing from the elbow down. The sage green uniform was stained in a deep red. The left sleeve showed a bloody 3rd Armored Division patch. Soul started to back up when he saw more dark masses approach. "Guys! We have company!" Soul said. Maka and Chrona ran next to Soul and watched as more undead Marines staggered out of the fog bank towards the bomber. "Soul." Maka said calmly and Soul transformed into his scythe form. Chrona took up his combat stance and tried to form Ragnarok in his sword form. The black blood oozed slowly, not forming anything really. "Chrona, stay behind with the others. Ragnarok's probably not back up to full strength." Maka said as she stared the zombies down. Chrona nodded slightly and ran back to cover with the three soldiers while they worked on the bomber. Maka tightened the grip on Souls' scythe staff and brought it slashing across the nearest zombie marine. The corpse fell into two bloody halves. The others kept advancing towards her, hands out and grabbing. "Stay back!" She yelled as she cut down the group, to little effect, because more zombies had started appearing. They all roared at her as she swung madly into the growing mass. "Guys! How long until we're ready?!" She yelled as an ex-Lieutenant was slain and fell. "We're good to go! Fall back and get in!" Nikolai called out. And Maka did just that. She turned on her heels and ran towards the side entrance of the bomber and started to climb on. But as she did, multiple hands grabbed her from behind and started pulling her back. Maka gave a shriek and threw Soul into the bomber as he transformed. "Maka!" He grabbed her hand and struggled against the strength of the undead. Nikolai came up with an M1 Grand in his hands and started pumping rounds into the zombies. "There's one more!" Soul called as he planted his foot against the inside of the doorframe to gain leverage. After a while of what sounded like an orgy between humans and zombies, Maka was finally freed. She had fallen face first into the bomber floor after all the rotting hands were released from her. She sat huddled against the bomber's side gunner wall shaking madly and Chrona sat down next to her to comfort her. "Are you okay Maka?" He asked and Maka immediately wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into the crook of his neck and whimpered. "That was scary…" She said quietly. Nikolai closed up the side door, and the four engines could be heard starting up as the sounds of banging started to be heard against the bomber. "Let's get out of here." Richtofen said as he took the co-pilot seat. "Oh wait, watch this!" Dempsey said from the pilot's seat. He turned the bomber to make a horde of zombies become flying pieces of rotting flesh with the two engines as they walked right into the rapidly spinning propellers. "Ahahhaha! Take that freaksacks!" He called out the window as the B-17 was positioned on the run way. "Systems are green; we're good to fly Dempsey." Richtofen said adorning a pilot's headset. Dempsey pushed the throttle forward and the bomber started to move quicker down the run way, and was soon pulling away from the ground into the night time sky.

Nikolai placed the M1 Grand back into the gun case and sat down at the Radio Operator's station, sighing heavily as he did. "Not good with flight?" Soul asked. "Not when you're drunk…" Nikolai said grimly. "Ah, I see." Soul said looking up to see Maka and Chrona walk into the main section of the bomber. "You okay Maka?" Nikolai asked. She nodded, her green eyes heavy with sleep. "Where can we sleep…?" She asked rubbing her eye. "I think the Bombardier's Nest is the best place." Soul said shrugging. "Then again, I barely know my way around this thing." He said. "I agree with Soul. Bombardier's Nest." Dempsey said over his shoulder. Chrona nodded. "Looks like that's where were sleeping Maka. Come on, slowly now…" He said as he guided her to the front of the bomber and down the little set of stairs. "He's changed since we first met. He hasn't stuttered once." Nikolai said. "He usually doesn't when he's around people he knows. The only time he does is with strangers." Soul said sitting down in the Navigator's seat. "Huh. Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Good night." And with that, the Russian was face first into the radio operator's desk and sleeping. "Night." Soul said as he rested his head on the desk below him.

The B-17 flew across the full moon night, like a phantom. A phantom from a war long since won. Villages below never saw a B-17 fly before, so most thought it was a phantom. And that's exactly what it was. A phantom. But to the occupants inside, it was their war chariot to the beginning of the end for the Zombies.

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Fucking like had me bogged down, and I had a serious case of writer's block. Other than that, I'm back, and I have a new series out, called "Vault 115 and the Land of Ooh." It's a cross-over between Adventure Time and the game series Fallout. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
